Entre las Costillas
by Orionstar-K
Summary: El estimado profesor Snape decide hacer algo que hacia tiempo no hacia: Un regalo decente,y para el dia de los enamorados. Entre lechuzas y sarcasmos ¿Es posible que surga algo de una serpiente malhumorada y una leona? SS/HG. QUINTO Libro. SARCASM YAY
1. Regalo Sorpresa

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Entre las costillas  
Capitulo 0**

**Regalo sorpresa**

_¡Oh, cuanta envidia me despiertan los sinsabores de este mundo!__  
Daría mil tesoros, mil reinos, solo para sentir la desdicha  
__De un amor no correspondido, la insatisfacción perpetúa  
Y una garganta sedienta clamando por cerveza._

**Miranda Cerrillo, poetisa de cafetín***

Era un San Valentín cualquiera en Hogwarts, con la típica alegría y algarabía de los enamorados.  
Todos muy felices, todos muy contentos y alegres… bueno, salvo alguien

─ Besuqueándose en los pasillos como unos cualquiera. ¿Qué se creen que es esto? ¿Un zaguán? ¡Sálganse de acá, malandras, y veinte puntos para Ravenclaw por este acto indecente!

Si, Severus Snape estaba furioso. El día de San Valentín era el día que mas odiaba luego de Navidad, Hallowen, Día de la Primavera, invierno, otoño, verano, fiesta de la vendimia y demás fiestas y carnavales estupidos que se le ocurrieran.  
Para kermeses y ridiculeces, estaban los muggles, no los magos.

Y aunque tenia que reconocer que la fiesta del bagre era una festividad bastante graciosa, llena de gente disfrazada de pez, eso no quitaba que fuera estupidamente…estupido.

Muy a su pesar, tanta guerra y peligro le habia quitado el entusiasmo de siquiera buscar a alguien o algo que lo entretuviera, aparte de hacer pociones, ser torturado por Lord Voldemort, estar mas solo que un perro sarnoso, y demas cosas divertidas y llenas de entretenimiento para toda la familia. No, no es que el fuera un amargo, ¿Cómo la gente podia pensar eso?...

"_La gente es simplemente estupida, Severus…no piensan en nada._" Pensaba para sus adentros el mago mientras caminaba por un pasillo y pateaba a la gata del conserje. _"Pero ella, ella es tan maravillosa, tan dulce, tan inteligente y única… Si serás vejete, que ahora te enamoras de alguien mas joven que tu porque estas mas solo que una arveja y desesperado. Seguro que es eso, seguro que estas tan necesitado de afecto mental y físicamente que te agarraste ante lo primero que te pareció más femenino que las cosas que tienes por mujeres cerca…sin contar a McGonagall, quien cuenta como tu abuela casi. Pero ella te quita el sueño, te hace un completo idiota… ¿Seguro, gran Severus Snape, que no te tomaste Amortentia mientras te emborrachabas la otra noche en tu soledad?"_

Pero el maestro alquimista estaba pensando en realidad en una persona. Y de paso seguia pensando si no habia tomado alguna pocion de amor en algun momento mientras tomaba anoche.

No quería confesarlo (Dudaba que si lo dijera alguien le creería) pero hoy había hecho algo que en años jamás había realizado: Envió un regalo. **Un regalo decente**.Por lo general a Severus no le gustaban este tipo de cosas. Podrían buscar un hombre tan amargo, agresivo, despectivo, sarcástico, enojón y cerrado como el, y seguramente ese hombre no lo seria tanto comparado con el viejo Severus.  
Los regalos que daba eran pocos y contados, y casi siempre con un gusto cargado de desprecio. Como un par de medias que recibió Draco una vez con una carta que decía "_Para tus pies de niña, maricón_".

No, decididamente la dulzura no era algo de Severus Snape. Era mas bien algo ajeno, alienable, despreciable y de ser posible, escupible, de otra gente.  
Luego de varios Crucio del gran y espantoso Lord Voldemort, el muy cabeza de chupetín, ya uno se olvidaba del cariño.

Riendose por lo bajo, se sento en la mesa de profesores.

"_Cabeza de chupetín. Muy buena Severus…La Gata Loca de McGonagall, la asquerosa Cometierra de Sprout, el Petiso que no llega a la alacena de Flitwick y el Viejo amarrete chupa limones de…"_

─ ¡Hola Sevie! Feliz día de los enamorados. ¿Has recibido algo?

Y para sumar su entusiasmo del día, Dumbledore estaba en la misma algarabía que los demás. No, hoy no era totalmente el día para Severus… primero enviar un paquete que dudaba que la persona gustase y que le costo conseguir pues era de otro país, luego ver a toda la gente feliz mientras el estaba nervioso, y ahora un anciano vejete tan feliz como si le hubieran puesto adrenalina o sacarosa liquida en las venas.

Severus podía sentir un gargajo surgir de su garganta para el viejo director, pero se lo trago. No hay que escupir a nuestro jefe en lo posible, y menos aun si era el que nos daba el dinero para vivir día a día…_aunque fuera poco_.

─ No, y obviamente no voy a recibir nada porque según parece no recibiste el memo. Nadie quiere al profesor Severus Snape ─ Dijo mordazmente el hombre de pelo negro mirando como un perro a Dumbledore. El anciano lo miro con una mezcla de hartazgo y costumbre, y se dedico a seguir comiendo su cordero.

No, nadie podría querer al viejo, amargo, feo, maleducado, sarcástico, maligno, mortífago, desagradable, grasoso, contestador, agresivo, rencoroso, furioso, y demás-cosas-con-oso Severus Snape.  
Y si bien a Severus esto le molestaba (¿Acaso el no merecía tanto amor como los demás?), estaba resignado a que fuera así. Sin duda alguna habría gente que lo encontraba atractivo, pero de ahí a agradable o enamorarse, lo dudaba.

Un ruido parecido a una tormenta surgió de los ventanales y una nube de plumas, cartas y garras entraron al Gran Comedor.

Severus buscaba con la mirada a su lechuza Salazar, y la encontró arrastrando un paquete rectangular. Pensó que Salazar tardaría en llegar, pues el regalo era algo difícil de conseguir en el mundo mágico, pero sabía que la persona a la que estaba destinado le encantaría terriblemente.  
O eso esperaba.

No por algo se la había pasado semanas haciendo legeremancia como un estupido tratando de descubrir los gustos de la persona.  
Y mucho menos se había puesto a buscar desesperado una versión en ingles de dicho libro, lo cual había costado una fortuna más el envío.

Cruzo los dedos, rezando porque el libro fuera del agrado de esa persona que lo tenia desvelado desde hacia unos meses. Rezando para que el libro lograra lo que en meses o años el no había logrado.

Mientras Severus pensaba todo esto y espantaba lechuzas llenas de cartas rosas por parte de alumnas que tenían el descaro de intentar coquetear con el profesor, una lechuza de color oscuro aterrizaba en una mesa del Gran Comedor delante de tres personas, dos de las cuales discutían acaloradamente.  
La risa de Dumbledore mientras una de las lechuzas se estrello en la cara de Snape se escucho por todo el salón, seguida luego por la risa del profesor de pociones al arrojarle una lechuza aleonada al anciano director, tirándolo de la silla.

─ Hermione, creo que esta lechuza te esta buscando.

La joven miro a Harry, y luego a la lechuza. El ave estaba delante de ella, mirando impaciente a Ron y a la joven, como si no tuviera tiempo para sus chiquilinadas humanas. Y llevaba un gran paquete cuadrado debajo de ella.

─ Te pareces al asqueroso murciélago grasiento de Snape, pajarraco. Anda, vete y déjanos ver el paquete ─ Como respuesta a este descaro, la lechuza empezó a picotear y arañar a Ron mientras Hermione tomaba el paquete entre sus manos.

Para las manos de Hermione, tan acostumbradas al pastoso tacto de las hojas de libros, el duro cartón de las tapas trabajadas con esmero, y el peso extrañamente pesado pero ligero al mismo tiempo de un libro, el paquete se revelaba como una nueva lectura dispuesta a abrirse.  
Abrió el papel, sintiendo la mirada tanto de Harry, como de Ron, y la de unos ojos negros escondidos entre las plumas de las lechuzas.

Un libro pequeño, del cartón de los libros del Londres muggle, y con ese olor extraño de la tinta moderna, saludaba la vista de la leona. Su titulo era simple.

_Bar del Infierno_

_Por Alejandro Dolina*_

La portada era muy simple, una especie de cafetín oscuro y complicado. Obviamente Hermione desconocía tanto al autor como al titulo, pero cuando abrió el libro y miro la primera pagina, sus dudas eran otras, mas nuevas e interesantes.

Escrito con pulcra letra verde oscuro, se encontraba un mensaje.

_Para la leona que derriba mi voluntad_

_Y me transforma en un simple cordero ante sus labios_

_S.S_

Según parecía, ese no iba a ser un día como cualquier otro.

Mientras Hermione miraba las letras, tratando de descifrar de donde podría haber visto esa letra, un hombre de pelo negro tragaba saliva y se mordía las manos mientras un anciano trataba de levantarse del suelo con una lechuza por sombrero.  
La lechuza oscura, luego de ver su trabajo realizado, despego y se fue volando, no sin antes picotear con fuerza la nariz de Ron y pegarle con un ala a Harry.

Si hay algo que Salazar odiaba, era a los niñatos, y mas aun cuando insultaban a su amo.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

Tengo que escribir mas seguido, y preferiblemente no enferma. Pierdo la inspiracion y hago chistes a rolete.

Bueno, un Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger. Me gusta esta pareja.

El tiempo es durante el cuarto libro, y el próximo capitulo (que escribiré cuando se me pase la gripe, porque cuando estoy enferma escribo SANDECES) va a explicarse porque Snape manda un libro a Hermione. Ah, y si, hay humor aca. Les recomiendo imaginarse las escenas, porque aun no las dibuje.

***Alejandro Dolina** es un autor/músico de Argentina, y entre sus obras cumbres se encuentra "El Bar del Infierno", aunque la obra mas codiciada por los lectores de Dolina es y será siempre el difícil "Crónicas del Ángel Gris", un libro del cual no hay re ediciones y solo se consigue buscando arduamente entre librerías. Decidí que Hermione recibiera el libro "Bar del Infierno" porque es uno de los mejores libros, y cuadra bastante con la personalidad de la joven y de Snape en varios puntos.  
Dudo seriamente que haya traducciones a otros idiomas de los libros de Dolina, pero para este texto hay una traducción al ingles, la cual Snape le hace llegar a Hermione. No tendría sentido que la joven recibiera un libro en español siendo ella inglesa, porque no se si recuerdan, pero HARRY POTTER SUCEDE EN INGLATERRA.

*Y si, el poema del principio es mio. Lo escribi para un proyecto del colegio y me encanto. Saludos.

**Kali Orionstar**


	2. Lerna

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Entre las costillas**

**Capitulo 1  
Lerna**

_Deberia impresionarte la cantidad de veces que la gente comete estupideces por amor.  
Mas que los errores que leo en los examenes de ingreso._

**Alejandro Odelfo, matematico y profesor de la UBA**

Una figura oscura caminaba en círculos en un despacho fríamente ordenado, y siseaba con furia mientras se mordía la lengua o se agarraba la cabeza queriendo arrancarse los cabellos como si de papel se tratase.

"_Muy bien, Severus Snape, acabas de firmar un posible final lleno de muerte, enfermedades venéreas, niños hambrientos de África y Molly Weasley gritando como una arpía en celo. Enviaste un libro a una alumna. Solo te queda rezar porque ella no se de cuenta que el amargo, terrible, insufrible y auto-odiado profesor Severus Snape, le envió ese libro. Hermione Granger no es ninguna idiota, y seguro supondrá al instante que hay algo detrás…ella es tan inteligente, y hermosa y…"_

El profesor de pociones se miro furioso en un espejo. Estaba harto de sorprenderse pensando de esa manera tan estupida, pero al mismo tiempo tan hermosa.

─ A donde vea que otra vez te pones a elogiarla como un niñato de quinto año, me auto lanzo un crucio o me pongo dentro de un caldero con un cocodrilo. ─ Podría haber jurado que el reflejo lo miro con un gesto burlón y desafiante. Decididamente odiaba los espejos mágicos.

Mientras el mago empezaba a acomodar su habitación por quincuagésima vez en el día, y devoraba con furia un panecillo del desayuno, se devanaba los sesos una y otra vez intentando razonar.

¿Desde cuando se había enamorado?

Bueno, decididamente no mientras ella era una menor de doce años…no era tan pedofilo. Pero si tuvo que reconocer algo. Era tan maravillosa como la dulce y hermosa Lily…  
Otra vez sorprendiéndose en esos pensamientos, Severus miro furioso unos lirios que había juntado esa mañana cerca del lago para una poción.

─ Todo seria más fácil si no hubieras sido tan malditamente importante y hermosa, Lily Evans. ─ Suspiro furioso y empezó a calentar un caldero con agua fresca para hacer la poción, y echo los lirios con furia dentro del recipiente, haciendo que saltase algo de agua. Odiaba descubrirse teniendo sentimientos.

No porque el quisiera tener una imagen dura y reacia, sino porque simplemente los sentimientos le resultaban estupidos.

Podía comprender seguir enamorado de Lily, ella fue su primer amor, y era un recuerdo maravilloso. Pero…enamorarse de una alumna varios años menor que el, como si de repente hubiera regresado al pasado no tenia el mas mínimo sentido.  
Echo unas raíces de roble secas, algo de jugo de una mariposa de fuego africana, y procedió a revolver con furia la poción, que para el momento tomo un color oscuro y un vapor se elevaba triste por sobre el caldero.

─ Esto servirá. La poción para olvidar siempre es maravillosa, y me hará olvidar que hoy cometí la mayor estupidez de mi vida desde haber comprado un huevo de manticora confundiéndolo con una vaina de planta devora hombres de Borneo… ─ Tembló ante el recuerdo de haber tenido que matar a la manticora, la cual ahora reposaba disecada en su despacho. No había sido divertido cuando una mañana se despertó y encontró su despacho destrozado mientras ese animalejo devoraba ingredientes de pociones caros.─ Además, me curara de la poción de amor que seguramente tome hoy…si, seguro anoche confundí una botella de poción amortentia con mi whisky favorito y me lo tome como quien no quiere la cosa y ahora estoy pagando los platos rotos y…

"_¿A quien engañas, Severus? Que yo sepa, hacia semanas que buscabas conocer los gustos de la señorita Granger, y mandaste a buscar a Argentina especialmente el libro de Dolina para ella. Una poción de amor no hace eso, al menos no una que tu no conozcas. Es gracioso como aceptas morderte la lengua y envenenarte a ti mismo, odiándote y alejando a todos…y no aceptas que estas queriendo ser feliz"._

El profesor de pociones trago saliva y miro la poción exasperado.

─ Por favor, hazte rápido. Quiero dejar de discutir con mi mente y con objetos inanimados de una vez.

Según sabia perfectamente Snape, y cualquiera de su edad, el amor llegaba tarde o temprano y cuando llega, trata de pegarnos una bofetada con furia para que dejemos de ser idiotas por un instante.

Mientras se alejaba del caldero para leer un libro tranquilamente mientras esperaba su primera clase, se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que talvez, esta era la bofetada del Destino.

Empezó a buscar en su biblioteca un libro en específico, mientras su pensamiento seguía divagando.

Según recordaba, un mago llamado Eliseo Garment escribió un libro sobre los sentimientos humanos y como influenciaban en la magia en general.

Según Garment, cuando el amor llegaba para un mago, inconcientemente el cuerpo se preparaba para el acto de cortejo y apareamiento, haciendo los hechizos y pociones mas maravillosos. Garment aclaraba que era así en la mayoría de los seres humanos que se enamoraban y deseaban cortejar a una persona. Desde que se descubriera hace tres meses soñando con Hermione Granger, las palabras de Garment tenían un dejo de chiste salado.

¿Así que ahora estaba en un proceso de intento de cortejo para atraer a su pareja, como un pájaro?  
Resoplo haciendo que algo de su cabello se elevara mientras buscaba entre los libros.

"_A que te haces el enojado, pero creo que de poder hasta cantarías de la felicidad que tienes. ¿O me vas a negar que cuando la ves haciendo las pociones que tú pones en ese pizarrón aburrido, no te dan ganas de estar cerca de ella? Si, se parece a Lily, pero deja de devorarte los sesos, Severus…Puede que simplemente no estés enamorado de un recuerdo, sino del presente"_

Finalmente encontró el libro, y se dirigió a su silla, aun divagando en su mente.

Si, talvez se había enamorado de Granger porque era normal, pero vamos… ¿Alguien menor que el?

Y creyendo que con un libro y un mensaje que intentaba ser misterioso podía enamorarla, además. No solo era un insulto a Granger, sino a su inteligencia.

"_Devora tu cabeza todo lo que quieras, pero algo queda claro. Estas enamorado, no importa si del pasado o del presente. Que seas tan ególatra y creído como para aceptar que te pudiste haber enamorado, es otra cosa"_

─ ¿Ah si? ¿Y como explicas que me enamore de una chica que es como veinte años menor que yo, eh, maldita conciencia?

"_No se si lo sabias, pero el amor no tiene edad, y por cierto…no hables solo, quedas mas loco de lo que ya eres"._

Severus Snape suspiro furioso y abrió el libro.  
No por nada había enviado "Bar del Infierno" a la señorita Granger, el lo estaba leyendo desde que Dumbledore se lo regalara la pasada navidad. Debía reconocer que era un estilo poco serio, pero era el estilo indicado para descansar de puros libros de pociones y hechizos de magia oscura.

Su historia o relato favorito era uno titulado "Lerna", donde un hombre relata a otro que deberán matar a una espantosa serpiente de mil cabezas como parte de una prueba de los dioses.  
No era la parte de la serpiente lo que impresionaba o dejaba anonadado al profesor de pociones, sino una de las frases, la frase del final.

"_Quiero morir, quiero morir, Yolao. ¿De que sirve vivir si uno no es un dios?"_

─ ¿De que sirve vivir si uno no es un dios? ─ Repitió cabizbajo Snape, mirando la nada.

Talvez esa era una solucion perfecta.

Ser Dios, y hacer que Granger lo amase con pasion, y arrancar sus vestiduras y entregarse a la concupiscencia del lecho dulce y apasionado de un amor desaforado, sin importarle si luego recibiria el infierno o el cielo o el purgatorio o un boleto para viajar a Australia y que lo matase un emú. No, nada de preocupaciones…

De paso podria matar a Black, y a Lupin, y resucitar a James Potter para luego matarlo, y traer de vuelta a Lily…

De repente el despacho se sentia mas frio y espantoso que nunca.

"_Perdón que me tutee…pero me quiero morir"._

_

* * *

_**Nota de Autora**

Bueno, segundo capitulo y como siempre divagando y sin gracia.

Y si, Snape lee "Bar del Infierno", ya que considere que era estupido que uno regale un libro que no conoce a otra persona. Yo trato en lo posible de leer los libros que voy a regalar antes de darlos…así me doy cuenta si me arrepiento y me los quedo, o si es el indicado para la persona.

El texto que cite es "Lerna", que se encuentra en el libro. Dicho texto habla en primera persona, y es Hércules relatándole a uno de sus ayudantes o amigos la tarea de matar a la Hidra de Lerna, y la angustia de que no importa si mata a la Hidra o no…las desgracias son sucedidas por otras continuamente, como la espantosa serpiente que debia matar.

Al final de dicho relato, Hércules dice angustiado "Quiero morir, quiero morir, Yolao. ¿De que sirve vivir si uno no es un dios?".

Es uno de mis textos favoritos del libro, y por eso lo utilice para este capitulo.

Enjoy.

**Kali Orionstar**


	3. Gorrión

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

**Disclaimer 2**: En el texto a continuación, se hace citación de un texto de Alejandro Dolina, y de su libro "El Bar del Infierno", editorial Planeta. Por medio de este acto, rechazo cualquier intento de adueñarme del texto del estimado y valorado señor Alejandro Dolina.

* * *

**Entre las costillas**

**Capitulo 2**

**Gorrión**

_Es menuda como un soplo  
y tiene el pelo marrón  
y un aire entre tierno y triste  
como un gorrión._

**Como un gorrión, Joan Manuel Serrat**

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, la joven recordaba perpetuamente el mensaje del libro.

─ Para la leona que derriba mi voluntad… eso significa que es alguien del colegio ajeno a Gryffindor, o talvez puede ser de la casa…creo que alguien ajeno a la casa es mas lógico, teniendo en cuenta que nunca vi esa lechuza. Y la ultima frase, la del cordero… ¿Qué puede significar? ¿Quién se sentiría así conmigo?...

Apenas leyó el mensaje escrito de verde oscuro en la hoja del libro, corrió como podía intentando no llamar la atención.  
Cosa fácil teniendo en cuenta que mientras corría había nubes de lechuzas con cartas de amor, cada una de las cuales le parecían frívolas comparadas con ese mensaje en un libro que desconocía.

Ahora su pensamiento estaba en ese libro, y sin darse cuenta, salio a los jardines.

¿Quién se sentiría así con ella?

No era maravillosa, ni hermosa, ni siquiera era popular o algo por el estilo. Era un gusano devora libros, una termita hambrienta que engullía conocimiento como quien come un trozo de pollo asado.  
Hojas y hojas, conocimiento y poder, todo eso dentro de los libros que ella leía. Libros que ahora se veían pequeños y tristes comparados con el libro que ahora tenia en sus brazos.

Textos y palabras vacías, eso parecían ahora. ¿Quién quiere la magia, si un regalo misterioso llega a nosotros y nos sonríe invitándonos a descubrirlo?

Hermione se sentía como delante de un enigma, delante de una esfinge que preguntaba ante su mirada impávida como reaccionar ante la sorpresa. Una esfinge grande, en forma de libro, en forma de un autor que no conocía, en forma de unas palabras dulces, frescas, expectantes, y verdes como el pasto fresco.

Mientras un suspiro escapo de sus labios, un gorrión la miraba desde las ramas de un pequeño árbol de moras. El ave tenía una pata con una venda y miraba a la joven desde el entrerramado del árbol, con curiosidad.

Hacia tres días que Hermione encontrara el pájaro herido, y en un arranque de inocencia, se encargo de cuidar al pobre pajarillo. Ahora el pequeño Darwin, como la joven lo había llamado, le seguía como un viejo amigo que acompaña a otro, escuchando cuando hablaba o cuando suspiraba.

─ Hola Darwin… ¿Qué tal te trata el día de San Valentín? ─ Hermione se sentó en uno de los bancos, y abrió el libro mientras el pájaro se posaba en su cabeza, dándole aspecto de nido andante ─ Mira lo que recibí, es mi regalo misterioso. ¿Crees que haya sido Ron el que envió esto? ─ El pájaro respondió con un canto que sonó despectivo, haciendo que la joven se riera ─ Tienes razón, creo que no podría coordinar la mano para algo así. El color es verde, así que es un Slytherin. Pero la letra, no la ubico… ¿Crees que me podrías ayudar?

El pájaro salto de la cabeza de la joven al libro, posándose sobre las palabras escritas, y moviendo su cabecilla con rapidez.

Darwin era simplemente un pájaro maravilloso, que estudiaba y analizaba todo como Hermione, y la joven podría hasta haber jurado que el pájaro entendía perfectamente lo que ella decía o hacia, y hasta podía responder preguntas si se lo proponía. Eso, claro esta, mientras alguien estuviera dispuesto a oírle sin poner cara de loco.

Aún así, y esto Hermione lo sabia perfectamente, Darwin no podía hablar.

─ Algunas veces desearía poder entenderte, Darwin…o ser un pájaro también, e irme de aquí de una vez. Dejar de soportar al ladrillo de Ron, la gente infantil que tengo por compañeros, y dejar de intentar impresionar a los demás con mis conocimientos ─ Dijo la joven de un tirón, mirando triste al pájaro, quien le respondió mirándola.

¿Cómo podía ser tan triste ser una bruja?

Había conocido cosas maravillosas, pero… ¿A quien engañaba? Estaba desdichada en el fondo, tan sola y solamente devorando libros y conocimientos.  
Si, había hecho cosas maravillosas, y había descubierto cosas más maravillosas aun. Pero…

_"Ya estoy harta de estar tan sola" _Pensaba en su interior Hermione.

─ Solo quisiera alguien que me comprendiera y no fuera un bloque de cemento en bruto, alguien con quien hablar, y que no me trate como un bicho raro…o que se de cuenta que soy una mujer. O… ¿Acaso no se nota que soy mujer? ─ Darwin lanzo un pequeño canto y salto al hombro de la joven, moviendo sus alas pequeñas y frágiles ─ Esta persona que me envió esto parece que aunque sea me nota, pero…no lo se, Darwin… ¿y si solamente me estoy engañando y es alguien que ni siquiera le importo y solo desea aprovecharse de mi? ¿Y si es verdad, y no se que hacer?

"_Puedes devorar todos los libros que quieras, Hermione Granger, pero parece que el amor se escapa de tus manos como el agua entre los dedos. Seria maravilloso poder arrojarse a la voluntad del viento, como Darwin, y simplemente ahogarse entre el vendaval de las pasiones…esperando y buscando la felicidad"._

Empezó a hojear el libro suavemente, sintiendo las hojas modernas de las cuales se había desacostumbrado. La vida muggle era tan distinta, y por ello, también tan maravillosa y simple.

El prologo del mismo era bastante interesante, tratando sobre la alquimia y como se podía enseñar algo secreto manteniéndolo en secreto al mismo tiempo que se revelaba.

_Manuel Mandeb, el pensador de Flores, afirma que toda conversación es una lección de alquimia. Nadie dice lo que dice, nadie oye lo que oye, nadie escribe lo que escribe. Mandeb aclara que este ultimo juicio oculta en verdad otro, que es secreto._

_¿Qué libro esconderá este libro? ¿Qué tristezas desconocidas se ocultaran tras nuestras viejas y familiares penas?_

Hermione suspiro y Darwin miraba el veces el pájaro parecía más inteligente de lo que debía ser.

─ Me siento como Edipo en frente de la esfinge. Mas y mas enigmas, y solo tengo dudas y preguntas para responder. Que triste.

Entre las ventanas, una figura observaba a la joven sentada en un banco, con un pájaro en el hombro.

─ Te ves tan hermosa cuando tratas de resolver mis enigmas…Hermione.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

Rápidamente, entrego un capitulo como quien no quiere la cosa.

**Darwin** es un gorrión común, ave que se puede encontrar en Inglaterra (Investigue especialmente así no metía un dedazo que alterara la fauna y flora). Y el nombre es por Charles Darwin, si. Hermione estudio, se supone, historia muggle y demás antes de entrar al mundo mágico. Y siendo tan conocedora como es, seguramente se intereso por la Teoría de las Especies del científico.

Considere que un pájaro podía representar perfectamente la conciencia e inocencia de Hermione. Y talvez los que haya leído mi otra historia, se den cuenta que tengo una compulsión con las aves.

Por cierto, primera vez que no hago un poema o algo personalmente para un capitulo. Esta canción de Serrat es una de mis favoritas. (Si, escucho música "vieja").


	4. Espada de Damocles

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Entre las costillas**

**Capitulo 3**

**Espada de Damocles**

_Podéis creer que yo, siendo rey  
__Poseo el beneplácito perpetuo del universo__  
Siéntate en mi trono, pues, Damocles  
Y siente lo que día a día sufre el tirano_

El caldero humeaba tranquilamente ahora mientras Severus agregaba los últimos ingredientes.

Nada mejor para esta poción que ojos de escarabajo, polvo de plumas de ruiseñor, tres cucharadas repletas de sangre de cuervo, la lengua de un mentiroso y un poco del azúcar en polvo muggle.

─ Así no sabe tan espantoso…─ Murmuro suavemente el alquimista mientras movía la cuchara en sentido de las agujas del reloj.

Algunas pociones, simplemente, incluían ingredientes estupidos o llenos de significado.

La lengua de un mentiroso era la lengua de una rata, la sangre del cuervo representaba la muerte de las pasiones o los pensamientos que se querían olvidar, el polvo de las plumas de ruiseñor evitaban la nostalgia por aquello que se pierde, y los ojos de escarabajo eran usados en metáfora para que viera todo desde otro punto de vista.

…El azúcar, efectivamente, era por el mal gusto. La poción para olvidar tenía una especie de fascinación por siempre salir de sabor amargo, sin importar si era hecha correctamente. Lo cual, para la interpretación de Snape, significaba que Olvidar era amargo, que el Olvido era la muerte y demás conceptos parroquianos dignos de aplaudir o de un libro.

La pasión y el deseo son, entre esas cosas extrañas, producto del amor, junto a embarazos, enfermedades venéreas, y noviazgos sin chiste.  
Existen pociones para matar el deseo, claro esta.

"_Creo que le llaman casamiento…"_

Y de la misma manera en que algo como el amor nace, puede ser extinguido de un momento al otro. Olvido, el olvido es como la poción que ahora se mezclaba en el caldero. Amargo, ruin, cruel, despectivo, y burlón.  
Cualquiera que conozca la tristeza amorosa sabe que el Olvido es justamente un amigo que no acepta ayudarnos en lo más mínimo cuando lo buscamos, y llega cuando uno esta distraído viendo pasar un tranvía o viendo un partido de fútbol.

De la noche a la mañana, las angustias que nos traía la persona amada se esfuman como si fuera un dibujo en la arena en una playa oscura, devorado por las olas.

El amor no es perenne, el amor no es perpetuo.

"_El amor es esa cosita que tiene tanto chiste como los chistes de Dumbledore…como el otro día que me contó el chiste del elefante y la hormiga…"_

Severus suspiro furioso mientras seguía mezclando y agregando más ingredientes.

Agua que ha sido dejada bajo la luz de la luna, representando el desvelo producido por el recuerdo…colmillos de serpiente, representando el dolor de cada vuelta a ese momento…tres gotas de sangre de dragón, representando los tres meses de sufrimiento.

Cada uno de los ingredientes poseía su propia voz y simbolismo.  
Como su amor.

No, no es que fuera cursi o algo por el estilo. Es mas, odiaba estar enamorado.  
Solo a un idiota le gustaría estar bajo la voluntad de otra persona, dependiendo de lo que diga aquella persona que "amamos" como ovejas. Una palabra puede ser un bálsamo o un castigo atroz, un gesto puede volverse una caricia o un golpe capaz de destruir las costillas, un beso puede ser una bendición o una maldición espantosa.

No, eso no era amor. Era **_tortura_**.

Era saltar al centro mismo del huracán y decirle al mismo gran Tifón que nos devorara lentamente, empezando por la cabeza…la Razón.

La Razón y el amor no van de la mano, no van en el mismo colectivo al mismo lugar a la misma hora. No es que uno puede tomarse un colectivo de la línea 60 en la ciudad de Escobar y en el camino a Constitución se cruza con la Razón, y le dice "¿Dónde estabas cuando me enamore de ella/el?". O para términos que conocen los magos, no es que uno tropieza con la Razón en el Callejón Diagon y lo invita a tomar un café.

Cuando uno se enamora, pierde la razón. Pierde la conciencia, la moral, la integridad psíquica…

"_Y la vergüenza…"_

Si, porque el amor lo volvía a uno un desvergonzado. Que joder con la moral, con las edades, con el color de piel, o inclusive el género sexual. El amor lo volvía a uno un turista del país llamado "Razón" y uno puede tranquilamente escupir el suelo pues somos extranjeros.

Y bien lo sabía Severus, quien varias veces descubriera jóvenes de cualquier edad, casa de Hogwarts y hasta sexo besándose como unos totales desvergonzados, como si les faltara el aire.

Otro motivo para odiar el amor: el afecto.

Severus Snape es un gran hombre, y no necesita de los besos de una mozuela cualquiera para ser feliz o algo por el estilo.  
No señor, el gran Severus Snape no necesita caricias, ni besos, ni palabras cariñosas y estupidas, ni el sexo ni…

"_Anda, vale…porque no necesitas sexo. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que te revolcaste entre los yuyos, Severus Snape? Creo que hace diecisiete años que no tocas a una mujer o estas cerca de una que no sea la abuela de McGonagall y la loca de Bellatrix… ¿Bellatrix cuenta como mujer?"_

─ Bellatrix cuenta como un mueble del Cabeza de Chupetín…y ¿Qué hago hablando conmigo mismo?

"_Resulta que ahora, Severus Snape, estas empezando a razonar entre tanta pasión y locura…no te extrañe que se te haga un desliz y digas algo indebido. Por cierto…te olvidaste de poner mas polvo de plumas de ruiseñor, vas a necesitar bastante"_

Severus Snape se preguntaba como hacer para mirarse con odio a si mismo, y no quedar bizco.  
Decididamente tenia una conciencia muy boca floja o se odiaba demasiado.

Miro la poción y suspiro.

Olvidar, y eso lo sabia bien, era tan posible como que Dumbledore entrara montado en un unicornio multicolor y dijera a todos los alumnos que odiaba los caramelos mientras un babuino vestido de Voldemort anduviera por todo el lugar chillando.

…Bueno, quitando lo alucinógeno de esa imagen, y yendo a la metáfora, Olvidar era difícil y casi imposible.

Perdonar, más no olvidar, dicen algunos.  
Otros, más dramáticos, no incluyen la palabra Perdón u Olvido en su diccionario mental, y se dedican a atosigar sus vidas rasgándose la carne mientras odian y desean la muerte.  
Otros mas idiotas, en opinión de Snape, olvidaban, perdonaban, entregaban flores, cartas o bombones, y se ponían dulces con los idiotas que antes les hubieran cagado la existencia.

De algo estaba seguro, el era justamente del tipo "dramático", y eso molestaría bastante para la poción. Su conciencia o mente o amigo imaginario tenía razón.

Puso más polvo de plumas de ruiseñor y empezó a mirar el caldero. El tono de la poción era el indicado, no era muy oscuro ni muy cristalino el contenido, lo cual significaba que faltaba el último ingrediente…una gota de saliva del mago.

Ese ingrediente si que era estupido, pero tenia que verle el lado metafórico…era como escupirse a si mismo.

Con la delicadeza que lo caracterizaba, Snape pasó un dedo en su boca, juntando algo de saliva. Con cuidado puso el dedo en la poción, y empezó a revolver lentamente.

La poción tomo un color rojo oscuro, casi parecido al color del cabello de…

"_Hermione…Lily…"_

Lo último que recordaba era que había sumergido la cabeza con furia dentro del caldero, tratando de ahogarse en su contenido.

"_Creo que mas que poción, necesito un tanque industrial"_

A través de un hueco de la pared para dejar escapar el calor del vapor, un pequeño gorrión lo miraba extrañado.

"_Ese tipo si que necesita ayuda…pobre Hermione"_ Pensaba el pájaro mientras el hombre sacaba la cabeza del caldero para tomar aire y volvía a sumergirla otra vez en el contenido con desesperación.

La inseguridad perpetua, es, pues, saber que amamos aquello que no podemos alcanzar. Vivir con el miedo perpetuo de perder nuestra existencia física por aquello que llamamos amor, y entregarnos a la Tormenta como si de una brisa se tratase.

Si no olvidaba, viviría siempre en la inseguridad, bajo una espada de Damocles que no pensaba soportar. Había sobrevivido a Lord Voldemort, a la presión, a los castigos, a las violaciones y los asesinatos, y no podía vivir bajo la mirada de ella.

Tenia que olvidar, tenía que olvidar que amaba, que había enviado ese libro, que…

Sonrió.

_La poción había funcionado.  
_Ya no recordaria lo que le traia penas, ni nada por el estilo. Seria feliz, feliz en su ignorancia, feliz sin..._  
_

"…_Hermione Granger"_

─ Te odio.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

Si, un nuevo capitulo corto y aburrido.

Y como siempre, la conciencia de Snape siendo tan sarcástica y adorable. Y graciosa, claro esta.

Pobre Darwin, se estara preguntando que le pasa al viejete ese XD Saludos.


	5. Esfinge

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Entre las costillas**

**Capitulo 4  
Esfinge**

_En las puertas de la desgraciada__  
Ciudad olvidada de Tebas  
Descansa, burlona, la Gran Esfinge.__  
Enviada de Hera, hija de Ortro y Quimera,__  
Con sus garras despelleja a los hombres  
__Les quita el aire con sus zarpas carmesí__  
Mitad leona, mitad mujer  
Ella es la reencarnación del secreto mismo_

El ajetreo de la clase era para sus oídos como el zumbar de abejorros y abejas en un panal rebosante de miel en un día de primavera.  
Movimiento, palabras, frases, mas movimiento, manos y pies haciendo ruido, respiración.

Respiración…

_Proceso fisiológico indispensable para la vida de organismos aeróbicos.__Dependiendo del hábitat del ser vivo aeróbico se desarrollan diferentes sistemas de intercambio de gases, a aclarar: Cutáneo, Traqueal, Branquial y Pulmonar.  
El proceso consiste básicamente en un intercambio gaseoso por difusión de su medio ambiente en el que se capta oxigeno, indispensable para la respiración celular, y es desechado el dióxido de carbono, subproducto del metabolismo energético._

Exhalación, inhalación…exhalación, inhalación…

Y así continuamente. Repetir el proceso cíclicamente, en lo posible.

Respiración, respirar, sentir como entra el indispensable oxigeno al cuerpo y pasa por los pulmones.  
Como se traslada a través de las venas, por el corazón, por el baso, por el hígado, páncreas, cerebro.

Hermione Granger se encontraba en medio de esa nube de avispas rojas y doradas, verdes y plateadas, azules y bronceadas, amarillas y azabache. Cada una de ellas, parecía mas insignificantemente que la otra, tan mínima como la anterior, tan poco importante que ni valían su mirada.

Pero era imposible no mirar.

Ron, como siempre, hacia su hechizo espantosamente mal. Harry intentaba otra vez convencerlos de alguna especie de complot sin sentido, Malfoy miraba desde lejos burlonamente, sus dos gorilas o amigos a su lado haciendo como monos furiosos y moviendo las varitas.

La voz del profesor Flitwick, chillona e irritante, trataba de indicar a los alumnos. Una avispa poniendo orden en el avispero, una abeja reina llamando a sus hijas, un sol patético tratando de poner orden entre unos planetas carentes de sentido común.

Habían pasado días desde que recibiera el libro, y solo sentía desgano, desasosiego, aburrimiento y hartazgo.  
Estaba harta, harta de tanto movimiento y ruido, tanta obstrucción de su pensamiento por culpa de unas palabras en verde en un libro, harta de sentirse morir por no saber la verdad.

Estar cerca de tanta gente la estaba asfixiando.

Asfixia…

_La interrupción del proceso denominado respiración se conoce como "Asfixia" u obstrucción de la traquea, comúnmente producto de el fallo de deglución de sólidos, inhalación de tóxicos como el humo o piretrina, o ingreso excesivo de líquidos tanto por la boca como por la nariz._

Ahí estaba otra vez, pensando como un diccionario, razonalizandolo todo. Calculando el principio y el fin de sus palabras y movimientos, orquestando con parsimonia pero precisión cada una de sus horas.

Desbordada por el ruido, y el ajetreo insufrible del mundo que ahora la rodeaba y había perdido el sabor.

Podía sentir como el espantoso aroma de las demás personas buscaba meterse por su nariz y boca, tratando de matarla con el ajetreo diario y que ahora se veía tan espantoso, tan temible. Como sumergirse en un mar tempestuoso y repetitivo, que busca sepultarnos en sus profundidades, devorarnos, aniquilarnos, ahogándonos.

Ahogamiento…

_La entrada excesiva de líquidos por las vías de entrada de aire pertenecientes al aparato o sistema respiratorio (a conocer, boca y nariz) se conoce como ahogamiento. También puede deberse a falta de aire producto del sellado involuntario de la traquea, imposibilitando el paso de oxigeno o la salida de dióxido. En caso de no ser resuelto o finalizado el proceso de ahogamiento, puede sucederse el fallecimiento del afectado. Hay cuatro estadios de ahogamiento especificados: Estrés acuático, hipoxia pequeña, hipoxia grande, ahogamiento anóxico. _

Ron volvió a mover su varita otra vez, generando que su animal (que supuestamente debía estar silenciado) chillara con fuerza, desafiante.

El cuervo tenia un pico afilado, temible, y sus ojos y plumaje eran oscuros, negros…

Negros como los del profesor Snape. Como su capa, como su pelo, como esos ojos que parecían de piedra…Anfíboles, piroxenos, obsidiana, pedernal, ónix, magnetita…  
Pura oscuridad, pura negrura como la profundidad de las cavernas donde vivía un murciélago sediento de insectos y que abría su boca anhelante de alimento, oscuridad como la boca de los lobos. Temible como la profundidad del mismo Vacío.

Como ese mar que ahora amenazaba entrar en su garganta y privarla otra vez de aire.  
Podía sentir como su aliento luchaba por seguir, como su traquea intentaba seguir funcionando.

Exhalación, inhalación…exhalación, inhalación…

_¿Qué hacia pensando en ese maldito murciélago grasoso?_

Ah si, seguramente porque las pistas daban a entender que era alguien de su inmunda y rastrera casa.

Miro a la ventana. Una tormenta estaba en el exterior, golpeando los ventanales con una furia no tan temible como la que ella sentía bullir en su boca. En uno de los ventanales, un pequeño gorrión la miraba preocupado, completamente mojado.  
Darwin le seguía fielmente entre clases, hasta había empezado a entrar junto a las lechuzas en las mañanas, con tal de ver a la joven. Esquivando, claro esta, a las lechuzas que intentaban comerlo y a Crookshanks.

Mojado, lluvia, tormenta, gotas de agua.

Agua.

_La penetración de agua, incluso en cantidad ínfima, en las vías respiratorias, puede provocar una apnea. La epiglotis se cierra para proteger las vías respiratorias, impidiendo de hecho la respiración incluso cuando la cabeza no se encuentra sumergida en un líquido. Por consiguiente, el oxigeno disponible en el organismo disminuye._

Disminución del oxigeno disponible en el organismo.  
Mas que disminución, Hermione diría "Falta total de oxigeno".

Hacia días que esas letras la perseguían. Cuando recordaba el libro, su pensamiento empezaba a divagar en las palabras del que hizo el obsequio.

_Para la leona que derriba mi voluntad_

Gryffindor, Leona, leones, león, Ariel, Sol, Apolo…

_Los leones, al igual que la mayoría de los felinos, utilizan el estrangulamiento para matar a sus presas. Aunque también es conocido el acto de utilizar todo su peso para romper la columna vertebral de la victima en el caso de felinos pesados. Cuando un león ataca, se focaliza en la garganta y traquea de la presa, la cual ubica al instante y perfora con sus colmillos, procediendo a un ahogamiento de sangre._

Y otra vez estaba girando alrededor de los hechos, de las cosas comprobadas, del razonamiento y el conocimiento.

Pero estaba decidida…

_Y me transforma en un simple cordero ante sus labios_

Su varita se poso suavemente en sus labios.

Labios, boca…faringe, laringe, tráquea, bronquios principales, bronquios lobares, bronquios segmentarios, bronquiolos.

Besos, caricias, deseo, añoranza, furia, pasión, desenfreno…

Estaba decidida.

Descubriría al que le dio ese libro. Ya tenia parte del enigma resuelto.

_Un Slytherin, por el color verde. Posiblemente de los grados superiores, de tercero a séptimo. De unos trece a diecisiete años. Conocimiento promedio o superior de literatura, peso mediano, contextura entre mediana y robusta, posiblemente alto…por su escritura, alguien conocedor del lenguaje y la metáfora, pensamiento abstracto y contemplativo._

El ruido de la clase intentaba volver a sofocarla, pero ahora tenía el aire sofocado por otra cosa.  
La decisión.

Estaba decidido. Descubriría a esa persona.

Lo haría. Oh si, claro que lo haría…

Aunque se ahogara de locura en el intento.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**La Esfinge de Tebas**: Hija de Ortro y Quimera, el nombre de Esfinge abarca tanto al demonio griego como a las bestias egipcias. La Esfinge de Tebas fue una maldición de la diosa Hera al pueblo tebano por faltar a un sacrificio, aunque otras versiones apuntan a lo contrario. Perteneciente a la historia de Edipo, la Esfinge es muerta cuando el viajante Edipo trata de ingresar a la ciudad y resuelve el acertijo de la bestia. Según algunas versiones, Edipo mata a la Esfinge, en otras versiones, la Esfinge se suicida.

Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo. Jugue con el concepto de Hermione, quien siempre es "la insufrible sabelotodo". Y si, hasta hizo un perfil psicologico del posible autor del regalo como una detective forense.


	6. Murciélago estúpido

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Entre las costillas**

**Capitulo 5  
Murciélago estúpido**

_La luz nos quita la vista de aquello que queremos._

**Anónimo**

Severus Snape se encontraba caminando entre los pasillos otra vez.

La noche cubría el castillo, un velo mortecino y agradable, oscuro y sincero. Oculta y revela, llama y al mismo tiempo calla…La noche, temible Nix, ninfa sutil y azabache que contemplaba a los mortales perdidos bajo su túnica.

Podía sentir sobre el la mirada de las lechuzas, de los lobos, de los tejones y los cuervos. La noche estaba inquieta en ese momento.

El ululato de una lechuza o un búho se escuchaba aburrido en todo el castillo cada unos minutos, y el viento jugaba entre las ramas, haciendo que estas producieran un sonido grave y gutural pero suave. Las hojas daban impresión se un inmenso océano que rodeaba al castillo, como si el lago hubiera crecido repentinamente.

La sombra de la Señora Norris paso despectiva, como un fantasma, en el pasillo, con sus ojos grandes y brillantes cual linternas, como unas antorchas vivientes que buscaban en el manto de la noche una imperfección, un intruso.

Las nubes jugaban delante de la luna, que se encontraba menguante, casi en su estado medio. Cubrían y descubrían la luz del astro celeste, como si de un juego de escondidas se tratase. La luz blanquecina iluminaba y apagaba los campos con lentitud, jugando entre sombras y luces como un artista que decora su obra.

Luces y sombras.

El profesor Snape suspiro y miro alrededor.

Estaba frente al jardín donde hacia unos días ella había estado sentada, leyendo el libro, tratando de descifrar su enigma.

El banco estaba como aquel día. Se veía frío, por no decir insulso, sin el calor de su cuerpo. La luz de la luna le daba aspecto de congelado en el tiempo y el espacio, perdido en una nebulosa donde una joven de cabellos castaños, un pájaro, una morera y un libro misterioso se confabulaban para permanecer impávidos ante el paso temible de Cronos, y mantenerse impregnados en la retina de oscuro color del hombre.

Se acerco lentamente al banco, algo había llamado su atención.

Un pájaro pequeño, frágil y de ojos diminutos, estaba posado en el frío y sólido banco, pareciendo aun más pequeño de lo que era.

─ _¡Lumus!_

La punta de su varita se ilumino, mas el pájaro no salio volando al instante.

Reconoció al instante al animal. Era el extraño gorrión de Granger, al que varias veces tuvo que espantar de la clase pues insistía en meterse para seguir a la joven, como un vigía.

"_Mas que Darwin, debería llamarse Argos, la vigila todo el tiempo como si alguien fuese a tocarla, parece como si protegiera las manzanas con su propia vida"*_

─ Ah, eres tu…pensé que te había comido la señora Norris, aunque eso tiene fácil solución.

Para su sorpresa, el pájaro lo miro desafiante, y noto que no estaba posado solamente en el banco de piedra.  
Bajo las delicadas patas del ave, descansaban hierbajos y flores, como si el ave hubiera hecho un nido.

Hojas de manzano, olivo, sauce, pétalos y flores enteras de amapolas y lirios. Y en el centro, descansaba un rizo de cabello color castaño.

El ave miro a Snape y lanzando un pequeño canto, despego posándose en la morera, mientras el hombre se acercaba al extraño "nido".  
Más que nido, parecía una corona de flores y ramas.

─ Corona de flores…

─ Ofelia. ─ Una voz a sus espaldas quebró el silencio que ahora sumergía el mundo de Snape, como un ladrillo arrojado al vidrio de una casa.

─ ¿Qué?

Severus se dio vuelta y vio ante si la imagen del anciano Albus Dumbledore, quien tenía una sonrisa gentil en los labios. La noche y la luna jugaban con los azules y blancos perlados entre sus cabellos y su piel, haciéndole ver como uno de los fantasmas que rondaban Hogwarts. Sus ojos, sin embargo, parecían dos estrellas pequeñas pero no por eso insignificantes.

"_Maldito viejo loco, casi le lanzo un avada kedabra… aunque no estaría nada mal hacerlo, pero ¿Quién me pagaría sino? Aun así…"_

─ Hola Albus, ¿Qué te trae por aquí en esta noche tan apacible?─ El tono mordaz del alquimista era evidente, pero Dumbledore estaba acostumbrado al mal carácter de su joven maestro.

"_Pareces un murciélago que vio una apetitosa polilla cuando pones esa cara ¿sabias Severus? Un gran y pálido murciélago devorador de polillas"_ Pensó Dumbledore para sus adentros.

─ Lo mismo que a ti, Severus. Estaba buscando algo. Y creo que ya se donde lo deje ─ Dijo el anciano mago, dándose vuelta.

"_Menos mal que te vas, canoso devora caramelos…no, espera, quiero saber quien es Ofelia, quiero saber"_

Snape tomo de la mano a Dumbledore, sorprendiéndolo pero al mismo tiempo arrancándole una nueva sonrisa de los labios apergaminados.

─ Sabia que no resistirías la curiosidad. Dime, Severus, ¿Alguna vez leíste a un tal William Shakespeare?

─ No, ni me suena. No empieces a darme enigmas…

─ Esta bien, esta bien ─ El mago superior parecía reírse ante la curiosidad e impaciencia de Snape, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase ─ William Shakespeare era un escritor muggle de obras de teatro, y una de sus obras, Hamlet, es una de las mas importantes. Veras, dije "Ofelia" pues hay en esa obra de teatro una joven que se enamora perdidamente del personaje principal, Hamlet. Pero el la rechaza, y luego la pobre pierde a su padre por culpa de su amado. Enloquece horriblemente y…

Severus miro a Albus.  
Cuando había un silencio luego de "horriblemente", solía significar una cosa. No había ningún final feliz.

No es que Severus lo esperara, estaba acostumbrado a la no-existencia de dichos finales.  
Pero…hasta aquellas historias ajenas a el parecían terminar espantosamente.

─ Se ahogo.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Es una muerte muy poética y triste…─ Dijo con voz suave Dumbledore, mirando la luna ─ Ella estaba armando coronas de flores y ramas de árboles, y trato de alcanzar la rama de un sauce mientras canturreaba. Con tan mala suerte, que cayo dentro de un río de curso muy fuerte. Pero era tal la locura que la pobre Ofelia sufría, que mientras empezaba a hundirse por el peso de su vestido mojado, cantaba mientras la corriente la arrastraba hacia la muerte. Y murió ahogada, con flores y ramas de sauce.

Otro silencio siguió a las palabras de Dumbledore, silencio que aprovecho el gran hierofante para irse al interior del castillo, dejando en la soledad de la noche a un Severus Snape, quien ahora sostenía la corona de flores con un dejo de tristeza y sabor amargo.

"_Y yo que me quejaba de mi existencia… morir así, en la locura, lentamente, privándose del aire, mientras canta…"_

El gorrión miraba al mago desde la morera, y lanzo un pequeño canto mientras se dirigía a la torre mas alta, la torre del León, rozando de pasada la mejilla de Snape, como tratando de despertarlo.

Ofelia se parecía tanto a el, a ese Snape que no quería ver.  
Frágil, loca, desprovista de felicidad, lánguida…podía imaginar a la joven ahogándose, transformándose en el río mientras iba montada sobre el brioso corcel de las aguas, hundiéndose y uniéndose a los peces y a las aves de los juncos.*

Se sentía tan desdichado en el fondo. Pero al mismo tiempo feliz.  
No era el único que sufría por amor en este mundo, lo sabia perfectamente. Pero lo que daría por no ser el…

Y… ¿y que pasaría si le sucediera lo mismo que a ella?  
¿Qué pasaría si todas sus ilusiones se iban al tacho, se quemaban y ardían, se hundían en el lecho fangoso del río?  
¿Y si ella se daba cuenta de quien era, y lo rechazaba? O peor aun, ¿Qué pasaría si ella dijera que el estaba enamorado de ella a Dumbledore, y perdiera su trabajo?

Y si Lord Voldemort reaccionara… ¿no estaba poniendo en riesgo a Hermione por su necesidad estúpida de amarla?

_"Te falto la parte del vestido, Severus querido. Aunque no te imagino con un vestido de virgen"_

Severus bufo con desden y puso la mano en la frente.  
Su conciencia, decididamente, podía saltar diciendo estupideces.

Pero en algo tenia razón en su pensamiento. Arriesgaba todo por ella, y ahora quería dejar de tenerla.  
Tenia, en el fondo de su corazón, miedo.

Miedo a ahogarse, a morir entre sus sentimientos, a perder todo por nada, a volverse frágil y sutil, a que el río se lo tragara mientras lo invadía la locura…

"_¿Qué clase de chiste es ese? La amas… ¿y la quieres lejos? Vaya que eres complicado, Severus…complicado y quejoso. Se que no debería enloquecer…pero, ella. Ella es tan maravillosa, quiero perder la locura por ella, quiero ahogarme en el mar por ella, quiero perder todo…solo quiero estar a su lado…"_

─ Crucio…

Un rayo rojo golpeo a Severus, saliendo de la varita del alquimista.  
Se mordió los labios mientras sentía el azote del maleficio…quería gritar de dolor, pero también quería gritar de tristeza.

La corona de flores y hojas cayo de su mano, mientras se arrodillaba, sin alejar la varita de el y sin dejar de apuntarse a si mismo. Miro a la luna y un dejo de humanidad destello cuando recordaba los lirios y las amapolas. Alejo la varita mientras miraba la corona de flores, ahora desparramada por la caída.

Se encontraba arrodillado, sosteniéndose de sus manos y de sus blancas rodillas para soportar el dolor que se había auto infligido. Pero no era dolor lo que sentía.

Sentía tristeza.

Tristeza por saber que las ilusiones ahora parecían tan vanas y vacías.

Los pétalos de amapola y lirio jugaban entre ellos con el viento nocturno, que ahora tenia otra vez un dejo amargo y solitario, desprovisto de cualquier sentimiento.

"_Murciélago estúpido…murciélago estúpido y grasoso" _fue lo ultimo que su conciencia dijo, o talvez su voz, antes de lanzar un pequeño sollozo seco. Hacia tiempo que no lloraba o intentaba llorar, y si bien sentía tanta tristeza como para hacerlo, no se iba a dar el gusto de ser débil.

─ Si tan solo pudiera entender el porque de todo esto, te aseguro que le daría fin…Hermione.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

* Argos es el guardián del Árbol de las Hespérides. Tenía mil ojos. Es asesinado por Heracles o Hércules.

* La imagen de Ofelia transformándose la hice una vez para una clase de arte. En caso de que no sea evidente, si, me gusta William Shakespeare.

Esta vez es un Snape OOC, lo siento. Voy a evitar eso...no me gustan los personajes muy fuera de si, pero pense que algo de sensibilidad en el demostraria que se estaba quebrando por la duda y el miedo de ser descubierto.

Recordemos que el es un espia de la orden,y vive en secreto. Para el seria espantoso ser descubierto o que Hermione descubriera que el fue el que entrego el libro.


	7. Amapola Roja

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Entre las costillas**

**Capitulo 6**

**Amapola Roja**

_Lobo del bosque ─ La lechuza más vieja me dijo que le dijo el unicornio, el cual sabia por lo que le dijo la araña, quien sabia pues se lo contó el perro del cuidador, que hay gorrión estaba buscando información sobre un hombre que esta enamorado de una leona._

_Ardilla del árbol ─ Claro, y yo soy Lord Voldemort. Solo un necio hace caso a los rumores._

La luz del día iluminaba con furia el suelo, un Febo burlón entre las nubes que reía ante el intento de los mortales de cubrirse.  
El Gran Comedor era una olla de palabras y gentío. Las lechuzas aun estaban entrando y saliendo de las ventanas, los alumnos hablaban entre ellos sobre las clases o el nuevo chisme estúpido.

Palabras sin sentido otra vez.

"_Asquerosamente aburridos…"_

Hermione buscaba con sus ojos a alguien en particular. La mesa de Gryffindor era un bullicio de gente, de chistes, de algarabía. Umbridge estaba allí, en la mesa de profesores, derramando color rosa e intoxicando los ojos de la gente.

"_Asquerosamente aburrida gente y asquerosa sapo rosa…me tiene harta, y ese maldito misterio también"_

Una pequeña mancha marrón entro por los ventanales, y paso volando entre las mesas, arrancando gritos de sorpresa.

─ Miren, un gorrión.

─ ¿No es hermoso?

Darwin se detuvo delante de la mesa de los profesores, aleteando con fuerza. Miraba alrededor, buscando algo, mientras que con su pico sostenía algo.  
Severus reconoció enseguida al pájaro, y lanzo un gruñido furioso mientras Minerva y la profesora Sinistra lo observaban.

─ Ah, el pájaro de la señorita Granger. Tiene algo en el pico, ¿no te parece, Minerva?

Darwin se poso sobre la mesa de profesores, frente a Snape, mirándolo desafiante. Siempre que Darwin y Snape se encontraban, sea en el Gran Comedor o en las clases, había una especie de competencia no pronunciada por Hermione.  
Snape intentando demostrar sentimientos que se negaba a si mismo, pero al mismo tiempo ocultándolos. Y Darwin picoteando furioso al mago cuando este intentaba sacarle puntos a la "señorita Granger".

Podría haber matado al gorrión tranquilamente, había matado niños en sus buenas épocas de mortífago.

"_Pero si lo hiciese…Hermione me odiaría para siempre. Ya debe odiarme, creo que a esta altura ni mi madre me quedría cerca, pero si matara a ese pajarraco me odiaría tanto que toda esperanza se moriría…por mas que no tenga ninguna"_

Darwin miraba furioso a Snape, pero había venido especialmente para algo, y no iba a olvidarlo.

En su pico, roja y despampanante, como sangre, se encontraba una amapola carmesí furiosa.  
El pájaro dejo la flor sobre el plato de Severus, y se fue volando por la ventana más cercana, esquivando a una lechuza enorme que se estrello contra Dumbledore en un intento para evitar el bólido marrón que era el gorrión al volar.

Mientras Dumbledore era ayudado a levantarse por Flitwick, Severus observaba en silencio la amapola. Y no era el único.  
Una leona en la mesa de Gryffindor miraba también la flor, con un pánico indescriptible.

"_Las amapolas de mi habitación…ay no, ay no… ¿Qué hiciste Darwin?"_

Darwin, quien estaba posado en una rama viendo a través de la ventana del Gran Comedor, movió sus alas suavemente.

Le había costado horrores robar la amapola roja de la habitación de Hermione, mas aun porque Crookshanks no quiso ayudarle. Dijo que "era muy arriesgado darle a ese nariz ganchuda una flor de su ama".

Pero Darwin esperaba que con ese mensaje, hubiera iluminado la mente de Hermione, y le hubiera demostrado quien era el que le regalase el libro.  
No por que quisiera arruinar a Snape, sino porque desde hacia días que su "dueña" (¿Puede llamarse dueño a alguien que nos deja en libertad?) no era la misma.

Cuando se conocieron, hace mucho tiempo, Darwin veía a una joven introvertida, que estudiaba todo el tiempo y se dedicaba a intentar demostrar su potencial. Una niña que quería deslumbrar, una cachorro de león que quería ser una leona. Pero a pesar de ser tan grande en pensamiento, era aun una niña, y la veía reír, decir estupideces junto a Ron y a Harry, disfrutar los partidos de Quidditch que el gorrión tanto odiaba, y demás.

Se había acostumbrado a esa niña.

Pero desde que apareciera ese "endemoniado libro", como lo llamaba el gato patizambo, Hermione había cambiado.

Devanaba sus sesos pensando, razonando, buscando a ese alguien que le diera ese regalo, como si se tratase de encontrar un órgano. Día a día, leía los textos del libro tranquilamente, pero luego…se detenía durante horas analizando la letra verde de la dedicatoria.

¿Cómo fue que Darwin se dio cuenta que había sido Snape?, se preguntara el lector.

Le voy a revelar un secreto, de escritora a lector… los animales saben bastante más que nosotros del universo. Y hablan entre ellos perpetuamente aunque a nuestros oídos no lo hagan.  
Y Darwin era, a final de cuentas, un animal. Pequeño, si…frágil e insulso, común y corriente, ligero y sutil, si…pero animal al fin de cuentas.

Todo sucedió el mismo día que Hermione le mostrara el libro.

Siendo pájaro como es, Darwin se posaba en las ramas o buscaba en el suelo alimento, y un día, observando a unos niños haciendo y revisando los deberes que les hubieran devuelto corregidos, descubrió la letra del autor del mensaje en el libro.  
Las palabras de uno de los niños (Un Hufflepuff de segundo año morocho y bastante parlanchín) fueron el disparador de su búsqueda: Snape.

Empezó el pájaro a preguntar a cada uno de los animales del bosque prohibido. Hasta pregunto a Aragog, y casi termina devorado por las arañas.

Según le dijeron, Snape era uno de los profesores, un hombre amargo y vil, que solía pasear por los bosques en busca de ingredientes o caminar cerca del lago cuando nadie lo veía. Una lechuza del colegio, anciana y alcahueta, le dijo que el nombre de Snape era Severus, y lo sabia porque Fawkes se lo dijo a una amiga, que le contó a otra, que luego le contó a otra lechuza.

Así, pues, el pájaro Darwin, un simple gorrión, sabía el secreto del profesor de pociones. Severus Snape estaba enamorado.

Según le dijo la lechuza del colegio, una tal Olgabia, la lechuza del profesor Snape estaba furiosa luego de un arduo viaje, diciendo que tuvo que viajar desde Argentina con un libraco inmundo, y le dijo a todas las lechuzas (animalejos chismosos – pensó Darwin) que el regalo era para la niña Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor, y que su amo se había enamorado porque se parecía mucho a una tal Lily.

Según la lechuza de Snape, el pobre hombre no dejaba de mirar una foto y decir "Lily…" como un idiota, y desde hacia días hacia pociones para olvidar o curar pociones de amor, pero ninguna daba resultado.

Luego de toda esta información incompleta, Darwin logro entrar en el despacho del director, y hablar con el mismo Fawkes.

El fénix le dijo que Lily era una joven de la cual estaba enamorado Severus, pero un día sucedió algo terrible y la relación de amistad que tenían desde la infancia se termino. Más precisamente, le dio el nombre de Lily Evans, quien luego se caso con James Potter, quienes luego tuvieron como hijo a Harry James Potter, actual Gryffindor. Y todo esto lo sabia nada mas ni nada menos "_Que del gran Albus Dumbledore, el mago del siglo_".

Buscando dentro del castillo, encontró una polilla que a cambio de no ser devorada, le dijo que una vez devoro un libro que mencionaba a Lily Evans, y había en la torre de Gryffindor un álbum con una foto o mas de ella.

Así que el pájaro entro a la torre de Gryffindor en un descuido de unos alumnos de primero, y luego entro a la habitación de los chicos de quinto curso cuando Harry subió a dejar unos objetos a la habitación apuradamente. Dejo el baúl abierto, y con la ayuda de Crookshanks (quien aceptaba ayudar nada más por curiosidad y ayudar a Hermione) lograron encontrar el álbum de fotografías que le diera Hagrid, y al ver la foto de Lily junto a James, tanto Darwin como Crookshanks admitieron que eran muy iguales Hermione con esa mujer.

Por lo tanto, el pobre Darwin, aun teniendo que certificar todo, tuvo que hablar con la terrible lechuza de Severus Snape, Salazar.  
Salazar, al igual que su dueño, odiaba los niñatos, y tenia la hermosa costumbre de devorar pájaros pequeños.

Durante una hora tuvo a Darwin con las plumas entre las patas, amenazando con devorarlo, pero cuando Darwin le dijo que sabia que el tenia algo que ver con lo que le pasaba a su "dueña", la lechuza se calmo y acepto ayudar a cambio de que el pobre pájaro le llevara un ratón.

Así hizo Darwin, quien con la ayuda de Crookshanks, atrapo a un ratón y se lo entregaron a la lechuza.

Entonces el ave hablo, y les dijo que Snape había mandado a comprar ese libro en ingles para Hermione, pues se había enamorado desde hacia tres meses de ella. Según la lechuza, hacia tiempo que parecía estar estúpido por alguien, pero dudaba que fuera por la "insufrible sabelotodo", como la llamaba su amo. Un día, Salazar descubrió a su amo mirando un trabajo de la joven, y acariciando el pergamino. Le pareció raro, porque era algo que el jamás haría, pues era una muestra de cariño.

Y les dio la clave principal.

─ Y entonces el pobre hombre viene, y me acaricia las plumas triste, y me dice con voz quebrada "Necesito dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Si te cuento un secreto, no se lo dirás a nadie, Salazar? …Me enamore de una alumna. No tiene sentido, es menor que yo, y no merece a alguien tan amargo, y…bueno, la cosa es que no tiene sentido, pero así sucedió, por el tiempo, por como cambio su cuerpo, su personalidad, su mente…es maravillosa. Deberías verla trabajar como desesperada, tan apegada al libro como si fuera la Biblia…quisiera estar con ella. Me recuerda a Lily…". Y se callo en ese momento porque entro el vejete chupador de caramelos de Dumbledore. ¿Por cierto, para que quieren saber todo esto?

Pero cuando Salazar había terminado de hablar, tanto Darwin como Crookshanks se habían ido del lugar.  
Así que, gracias a un gran ajetreo que incluyo lechuzas, arañas, un ratón muerto, una lechuza enojosa y demás, lograron descifrar quien era el autor del regalo.

El tema surgió a la hora de revelarlo a Hermione.

Entonces fue Crookshanks el de la idea. Dejarían una flor cerca de Snape, una amapola roja como le gustan a Hermione, y ella se daría cuenta si es que no seguía pensando en una conspiración para jugarle una broma de Slytherin.

Lamentablemente para los planes de Darwin y Crookshanks, Hermione no pensó que la amapola roja significara que Snape fuera el que envió el libro. Es mas, no tenía el más mínimo sentido que hubiera dejado la flor delante de Snape, como si se tratase de un chiste de mal gusto por parte del pajaro.

"_Un amargo inservible y maleducado como el no podría ni escribir algo romántico ni aunque lo amenazaran con un crucio o con Umbridge desnudándose. Es simplemente imposible"_

─ Señorita Granger, creo que esta flor es suya.

La voz fría y queda del profesor-murciélago llego a los oídos de toda la mesa Gryffindor. En su mano sostenía, entre dos dedos, la amapola roja, como si se cristal se tratase.

─ Gracias profesor ─ Titubeo Hermione mientras agarraba la amapola con delicadeza. El profesor Snape siguió caminado hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Hermione estaba llevándose un poco de huevo a la boca, cuando el tenedor se le cayo, haciendo un gran estrépito en la mesa de los leones.

Sus ojos eran de pánico, sorpresa y desengaño.

─ Hermione… ¿Qué pasa? ─ Dijo Harry mirando a su amiga, quien tenia una cara digna de haber visto al mismo Lord Voldemort entrando por la puerta del Gran Salón y sentarse a tomar una taza de té con Dumbledore.

─ Esho Hermione, ¿Qué t pasha? ─ La voz de Ronald, mitigada por su desayuno, llego por el otro lado.

Hermione miraba al profesor de Pociones, quien se encontraba parado dándole la espalda, y teniendo también una cara de pánico digna de un premio.

"_Un momento… ¿Cómo sabe que me gustan las amapolas rojas?"_

"_Ay no… ¡Severus Snape, eres un idiota!"_

_

* * *

_**Nota de Autora**

Chismes del castillo + amapola = Random

Bueno, ahora voy a meter en líos a Severus, haciendo que casi se descubra su plan.

Espero que la parte de Darwin "detective" no haya sido difícil de seguir. =) Saludos!

**Kali Orionstar**


	8. Hiatus Metro

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

**Aviso**: A continuación, algo que podríamos considerar como Universo Alternativo. En este caso, invito al lector a situarse en el Londres que conocemos, sin magia ni Voldemort. También notifico que cada siete capítulos, se escribirá algo denominado "Hiatus" en la lectura, situado por lo general en un UA.

* * *

**Entre las costillas**

**Capitulo 7  
Hiatus - Metro**

_(…)_

_La bella ve que la miran,  
y el feo ve que no está  
solo en este mundo que  
viene y va._

**La bella y el metro, Joan Manuel Serrat**

La estación de subterráneo era, como siempre, un nido de gente y movimiento perpetuo. Era el horario de entrada laboral y escolar, y junto a los hombres de negocios, se encontraban jóvenes estudiantes confundiéndose continuamente en el ajetreo de la estación y los molinetes.

Cada minuto bajo tierra era un minuto agobiante, lento, de espera y con un olor sutil a aceite, tierra húmeda y madriguera de topo.

Atrapado, así se sentía uno en ese mar de carne y piel. Una especie de orgía sin chiste donde se rozan y se evitan, se conocen y se ignoran.

Severus Snape acomodo el blanco uniforme del laboratorio, contrastante con la figura oscura de empresarios, vivas imágenes de los jóvenes y mujeres, entrelazándose sin pensarlo en ese movimiento de una estación de subterráneo.  
Odiaba ir al laboratorio y tener que acomodarse allí. Adoraba su uniforme impecable y que le daba aires de ser un medico, un científico que podía de la noche a la mañana, de una hora a otra, descubrir la cura de los males.

Pero mas que odiar tener que acomodarse entre el movimiento de sus compañeros, odiaba el subterráneo.  
Odiaba a la gente.

Humanos compuestos de químicos, soluciones, composiciones, protones, rastros de nitrógeno, metales, calcio…

Cada vez que viajaba en el metro, recordaba las clases de química de la universidad.

_Los seres vivos se componen de varios elementos químicos, de los cuales destacan el carbono (C), hidrógeno (H), oxígeno y nitrógeno (N). Estos cuatro elementos químicos conforman un 97,4% del organismo de seres vivos (9.5% de carbono, 63% de hidrogeno, 23.5% de oxigeno, y una sutil cantidad de 1.4% de nitrógeno). Los componentes restantes (eso es, el 2.6% que queda) son los demás elementos integrantes de la Tabla Periódica. Según se cita, un puñado de tierra tiene la misma o mínima cantidad de los componentes que corresponden al ser vivo denominado homo sapiens u ser humano._

Homo sapiens.  
Seres humanos.

Hombres, mujeres, niños, jóvenes, jóvenes-adultos, ancianos, bebes, fetos en la panza de mujeres embarazadas.

Animales de dos patas, supuestos versados en la ciencia, seres ínfimos comparados con los demás animales. Dominantes de la mayor parte de la tierra (Snape podría asegurar que un 74% de la tierra habitable y sólida del planeta), y con un complejo por superar a cada instante lo nuevo que habían hecho.

Podía recordar perfectamente la definición que les diera un profesor una vez, en la clase de biología que debía tomarse junto a la de química. Odiaba la biología, hacia que ver un pájaro fuera un continuo catalogamiento de especie, subespecie, familia, superreino, clase, subclase, infraclase, orden y suborden.

_El ser humano, conocido científicamente como homo sapiens, pertenece al género homo.__El superreino es Eukaryota, el reino es subreino es Eumetazoa bilteria. Superfilo: Deuterostomia, filo: chordata. Subfilo: Vertebrata.__Infrafilo: Gnathostomata. Superclase: Tetrapoda, perteneciente a la clase denominada "Mammalia", la cual posee un desmembramiento que se denomina subclase la cual es Theria, e infraclase, la cual es Placentalia.  
Del suborden Euarchontoglires, de la cual deviene el orden de los Primates, el cual posee un suborden que es Haplorrhini en este caso, y deviene luego en una infraorden que en el caso del Homo Sapiens, es Simiiformes. Parvoden Catarrhini Euarchonta._

_El Homo Sapiens pertenece, luego de todo esto, a la superfamilia Hominoidea, familia Hominidae, Subfamilia Homininae, de Tribu Hominini de la cual deviene la subtribu Hominina._

El ajetreo se hace insostenible y mecánico.  
Llegó el vehiculo. Una especie de oruga de metal espantosa roja y plateada, casi como una serpiente gorda y fofa que posee agujeros en su cuerpo.  
La luz de los faros es como los ojos de un gato. Grandes, brillantes, pasivos.

Las puertas se abren, y Severus empieza a abrirse paso a través del gentío, intentando quedar cómodo en algún punto. Finalmente consigue un asiento en el medio del vagón repleto de seres humanos. Hombres, mujeres, niños con sus madres, ancianos con sus bastones, jóvenes con sus ropas estúpidas, bebes llorando o amamantándose de sus madres como monos.

El asiento es duro. Frío, escrito en algunos puntos como si de nada se tratase, roto en algunas partes, perteneciente a la soledad que se siente en el metro de Londres, al movimiento insípido y orquestado de día y noche.

"_Policarbonato, tejido de algodón y derivados del petróleo…"  
_

Madrugadas de gente dormida, con olor a café o té en sus ropas del desayuno, marejadas de hombres y mujeres que van al trabajo. Niños y madres que van a comprar en los centros principales, con ese olor divertido de la inocencia. Maletines, juguetes, equipos de música sonando, mas maletines, carteras y bolsos, vestidos y trajes, remeras y camisas.

Zapatos, zapatillas, botas. Zapatos de punta, de tacón, de plataforma. Zapatos de cuero, o símil cuero. Zapatillas de un plástico asqueroso, zapatillas de tela. Botas de plástico húmedas por la lluvia, o botas estilizadas y secas.  
Corbatas, gorras, collares, relojes, colgantes, aros, pulseras, espejos.

Todo eso, acompañado del ajetreo y del movimiento sutil pero continuo del subterráneo.  
Masa de gente, de ropa, de carne, de vidas…de compuestos químicos.

_Hay dos tipos de elementos que componen un ser vivo. Los elementos primarios, es decir, indispensables para formar biomoleculas orgánicas (Glúcidos, Lípidos, Proteínas y Ácidos Nucleicos), los cuales constituyen el 96,2% de la materia viva. Se incluye el carbono, hidrogeno, oxigeno, nitrógeno, el fósforo y el azufre._

_El segundo tipo de elementos, denominados secundarios, son todos los bioelementos restantes. Existen dos tipos: Los indispensables y los variables.  
Entre los primeros se encuentran el calcio, sodio, potasio, magnesio, cloro, hierro, silicio, cobre, magneso, boro e iodo._

El espantoso animalejo de acero y aluminio arranca.  
El movimiento empieza a realizarse en su cuerpo, haciendo una especie de vaivén sutil pero aun así admirable por los ojos.

Severus acomoda su uniforme blanco, y empieza a prepararse para el día en el laboratorio.

Días investigando enfermedades, vacunas, remedios a las anteriores enfermedades o remedios que hagan lo mismo que otros remedios que están en el mercado. Componentes químicos, solubles, palpables y camaleónicos.  
Ya puede sentirse mezclando la pancreatina 4 NF (una cantidad de 200 mg) con la pancreatina, añadir 10 mg de Domperidona y 200 mg de Simeticona. Mezclar y juntar los excipientes…

Un rostro le mira.  
Severus levanta la mirada y mira hacia delante.

Una joven de aproximadamente quince o dieciséis años le observa con ojos castaños, leyéndolo como si de un libro se tratase.  
Su cabello es frondoso, descontrolado, marrón castaño claro u oscuro. Rostro levemente tocado por la edad y el tiempo. Podía notarse conocimiento en esas facciones, como si la misma Atenea hubiera moldeado con sus sabias manos aquella niña… conocimientos muy grandes para alguien tan joven.

La joven se acomoda el cabello como puede y rápidamente. Se siente avergonzada de haber fijado su vista en ese hombre, descubierta en pensamientos extraños para el químico frió y calculador.

Severus, por primera vez, también siente vergüenza. Acomoda su grasoso y negro cabello con una mano, suavemente, como si la mirada de la joven aun estuviera evaluándolo.  
El hombre acomoda su maletín en su regazo, mientras trata de mirar a cualquier lugar, menos hacia donde esta ella.

Dos extraños que se ven a los ojos, y de repente sienten bochorno, una vergüenza cortante y burlona, pero también algo nuevo. Deseo de volver a encontrar entre esa maraña de individualismo que es el Metro esos ojos que parecen comprendernos, buscarnos entre la complejidad.

Deseo de volver a sentirse un individuo. **Único**.

Sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse.  
Los ojos del químico se encuentran con los ojos de la joven, y nota que ella sostiene entre sus manos suaves de niña que crece un libro de tapa dura. Puede hasta ver las protuberancias del cartón, el tiempo y el vapuleo del movimiento diario del metro y la mochila marrón que ella tiene entre sus piernas, que se muestran gracias a una pollera que llega hasta sus rodillas.

Una camisa blanca y delicada se encuentra junto a una corbata roja y dorada, la cual se acomoda en el cuello de la joven reciamente.

A pesar del ajetreo y el olor asqueroso del grupo de gente, Severus puede sentir su aroma a magnolias y amapolas, casi como un opio suave que se filtra por su nariz prominente, y juega con sus sentidos.  
La soledad de esa mañana empieza a irse, y empieza a sentir esa extraña calidez que no sentía desde la universidad.

Un deseo irrefrenable. Sentir una caricia producto de esas manos, una mirada dulce destilando de esos ojos almendrados y silenciosos, escuchar la voz que reposa en su cuello delicado…cuello que ni la camisa ni la corbata pueden cubrir, y que se muestra pálido ante su vista.  
Puede hasta sentir la suave seda de aquella corbata.

_La seda es un producto de consistencia viscosa, formada por una proteína llamada fibroína. Dicha proteína es segregada por las glándulas de ciertos artrópodos, aunque la de mejor calidad es obtenida de los capullos hechos por la larva de Bombyx Mori o gusano de seda._

Su pensamiento científico trata de dominar…pero puede sentir un químico nuevo.  
Uno desconocido, uno que no sabe denominar ni llamar, ni poner en familia de la tabla periódica. No es metal, ni es metal terroso…no es palpable, pero al mismo tiempo si.

El opio desgarra su mente, el olor de ella quiere destrozarlo, ahogarlo, asfixiarlo y quitarle los ojos.

Pero no es desagradable la sensación. Es hasta placentera, única.  
Hermosa junto a los ojos de ella, y su cuerpo que aun no es de mujer, pero dejo de ser el de una niñ sentir la locura queriendo jugar con su razón. Puede sentir ese suspiro sutil, ese oxigeno que juega en el estomago.

Los ojos de ella juegan con sus facciones desganadas y repletas de edad. Puede sentir esa mirada revisando todo, hasta la corbata verde y la camisa negra, y el guardapolvo blanco e insípido, que le hace ver como un copo de nieve en la verdura del pasto.

Se observan, se miran, se analizan.

El libro y el maletín han dejado de ser importantes, junto a la gente que se encuentra alrededor. Las horas pasan, los minutos pasan, los segundos corren a galope a través del poco espacio que hay entre la gente.

Pero los ojos de Severus pronto discuten con su lado racional.

_"Es una niña, Severus, tienes treinta y cinco años…o mas. Ya ni recuerdas tu último cumpleaños que pasaste solo. No la mires, no la mi-"_

Pero su pensamiento se vio callado. Ella sonreía. El mundo se evaporaba delante de los ojos del científico.  
Solo había una cosa…sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz, sus rasgos, las manos sutiles. Y un deseo.

Conocerla.  
Su memoria, turbia por los solventes y químicos, recuerda a una joven igual, que se sentaba hasta de la misma manera, en un parque.

"_Lily…ella debe ser Lily, seguramente volvió. Seguramente ella volvió del mas allá, para estar conmigo"_

La vergüenza de ese pensamiento se ve reflejada en su rostro por un instante.  
Científico estúpido.  
El sabia perfectamente que no había Mas Allá, que no había nada luego de la muerte, y Lily estaba seis metros bajo tierra en un lugar que el ni recuerda ya el nombre.

Por un instante, la luz de algo existente fuera de los tubos de ensayo y los microscopios brillaba. Pero luego se apagaba lentamente, aun sin quitar la vista de aquella joven que ahora se encontraba en el presente, en un vagón del metro, en las entrañas de Londres, y que ahora le miraba con ojos, no verdes, sino castaños.

Llego a su estación.  
Las puertas se abrieron, y el impulso de la costumbre pudo más que el deseo de quedarse ahí adentro.

Severus se levanta del asiento duro y vapuleado, y sale por la puerta.  
Aun puede sentir esos ojos castaños en su cuerpo, puede verla a ella, la niña del metro, silenciosa espectadora de sus pensamientos. Puede sentir, como si pudiese, cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se levanta.

Empieza a caminar por las calles duras y magras de Londres hacia el laboratorio. Odiaba caminar hasta allí, entre la gente, entre la mugre que amenazaba con manchar su blanco uniforme de científico.

Una mano delicada sale de entre las ropas y los compuestos químicos de la gente. Alcanza al hombre.

─ Espere. ─ Dice una voz suave pero que parece mandona y al mismo tiempo… ¿avergonzada?

El químico se da vuelta.

La joven lo había seguido.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

Este "hiatus" esta dedicado a mi ex de México, y al que quiero mucho y del cual espero criticas de este fanfic. =P

Bueno, quise jugar con los Universos Alternos. Y salio esto ayer a la noche, en mi mente.  
Apenas desperté hoy, empecé a escribir las ideas que surgían. Que vergüenza que sea el capitulo mas largo…

Saludos cordiales,

**Kali Orionstar**


	9. Amapola silvestre

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Entre las costillas**

**Capitulo 8  
Amapola Silvestre**

_Se enredan, se desean__  
Se aniquilan, se dan vida__  
Entre los pastos verdes  
Entre las amapolas silvestres_

El campo permanecía en silencio.

verdoso, con destellos de rojo y amapolas, amapolas silvestres rojas y vibrantes, reposando entre las marañas del pasto sutil.

Parecido a un charco de sangre de un titán durante una pelea divina, el campo con amapolas era un lugar tranquilo, con el murmullo que produce el viento en los páramos ingleses. Un ruido a mar, a océano infinito, a suspiro entre hojas de pasto y flores, espigas de trigo y hojas de árboles.

Hermione caminaba con cuidado entre las flores. Posaba sus pies lentamente.

─ Amapolas…

_El genero Papaver contiene entre sus integrantes a la Papaver Rhoeas, vulgarmente denominada "Amapola Silvestre". De ciclo anual, la Papaver Rhoeas florece en primavera, y sus semillas pueden ser utilizadas como alimento._

Las manos de Hermione jugaban entre los pétalos de las amapolas, y algunos dientes de león escondidos.  
Sus pies jugaban entre las hojas de pasto y las hojas de las amapolas. A lo lejos, podía oírse a un gorrión cantando suavemente, mientras el viento mecía la rama de un sauce cercano.  
La mancha roja de las amapolas se extendía casi infinita ante sus ojos.  
La luz del sol hacia destellar aun mas esa marca sanguínea en el suelo verde, y el viento hacia que se moviera como una laguna de sangre viva, apasionada, gentil.

La joven podía sentir entre sus dedos los pétalos de las flores. Suaves, finos…

_Sus flores son de un color escarlata intenso, casi sanguíneo, acampanadas y casi esféricas, de cuatro finos y suaves pétalos._

Hermione se inclino y se sentó con suavidad entre las hierbas, como si fuese algo de todos los días encontrarse en un campo repleto de amapolas rojas.  
Acerco su mano a una de las flores…

Eran tan rojas, tan hermosas… tan brillantes.

_La savia, pétalos y cápsulas contienen __rhoeadina__, un __alcaloide__ de efectos ligeramente sedantes, a diferencia de la variedad __Papaver somniferum__ (__adormidera__ u __opio__) que contiene __morfina__._

De repente sintió un dolor punzante y horrible.  
Sus ojos castaños se fijaron en la causa del dolor, provocando un temblor en todo su cuerpo.

Una serpiente había clavado sus colmillos en su mano.

Pronto noto algo espantoso. El suelo estaba repleto de serpientes verdes, amarillas, blancas, marrones, rojas, llenando el suelo. Podía sentir sus escamas, sus lenguas, sus colmillos…

El vestido blanco que cubría su cuerpo se volvió rojo. Y un grito salvaje e inhumano salio de su garganta.

Las serpientes se metían entre su blanco vestido, tiñéndolo de rojo sangre, su sangre. Las mordidas eran espantosas, terribles, llenas de furia y deseo de devorarla. Podía sentir como desgarraban la piel, como con sus colmillos mataban el tejido y trataban de meter el veneno dentro de ella.

Era como si trataran de ahogarla, sofocarla entre sus escamas y lenguas, colmillos y veneno.

Una serpiente empezaba a acercarse mas y mas a ella, grande, dominante. Trepaba entre sus compañeras, quienes estaban rodeando a la joven como sogas, desgarrando aun la carne tensa por el pánico.

Una cobra negra, azabache, de grandes colmillos y espantosa capucha, ahora se encontraba a la altura de sus ojos.

_De la familia Elapidea, genero Naja, la Cobra posee alrededor de 20 subespecies. Es habitante de las zonas tropicales y desérticas del Asia y África. es fácil reconocerlas por su amplia capucha de piel que despliegan cuando están irritadas o en peligro, capucha que logran aplanando las vértebras de la cabeza. _

_Se alimentan de roedores y aves, dándoles muerte con su __**veneno**__._

Cerró los ojos mientras veía acercarse la boca de la cobra. Podía sentir los colmillos chorreantes de veneno y muerte.  
Podía sentirlos enterrándose en su cornea, en el globo ocular, entre los nervios…

Gritaba desgarrando sus pulmones, rogando por que aquello se detuviera de una vez.  
Podía sentir la sangre chorreando por su rostro pálido, sentía el veneno entre sus venas, _su sangre…_

─ ¡Hermione, despierta!

Hermione abrió los ojos.  
El campo, las amapolas, el sauce, el gorrión, las serpientes y la cobra habían desaparecido en un instante.  
Ahora se encontraba en una habitación familiar y cálida, junto a una espantada pelirroja, un gato patizambo y un pequeño gorrión.

─ Las serpientes…la cobra…las amapolas ─ Tartamudeo débilmente la Gryffindor, mientras su compañera la miraba dudando de su sanidad.

─ Hermione, estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Hermione levanto la mirada, cruzándola con Ginny.

_**"Amapolas…"**_

_La Papaver Somniferum, conocida vulgarmente como "Planta del Opio" o "Adormidera", posee entre sus frutos el químico adormecedor denominado morfina. Por medio de un proceso de extracción, se obtiene una droga analgésica narcótica denominada Opio. _

Había sido un sueño, nada mas. Un sueño.  
Pero la mordida de las serpientes, los colmillos de la cobra, el veneno… todo había sido un sueño...

_El opio posee como efectos analgésicos el cansancio y somnolencia, posteriormente seguidos de hormigueo y picores junto a la detención de cualquier dolor presente, aumentando la sensación táctil.  
Luego de superado un limite, los efectos narcóticos empeoran, generando sueños en duermevela, nauseas, vómitos…_

Hermione suspiro con miedo.  
La cobra, entrando en sus ojos, desgarrando la carne, matando su vista.

Eso se había sentido tan real, tan espantosamente real…

**_Y alucinaciones._**

**_

* * *

_Nota de autora**

Aun en sueños Hermione analiza y pone todo en diccionario.

Bueno, quería mostrar un poco de locura, y de paso meter descripciones del diccionario. Adoro esas cosas, quedan muy bien si se ponen en el momento justo.

_**Kali**_


	10. Cap Ex Sobre las Alucinaciones

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Entre las costillas**

**Capitulo extra no perteneciente al fanfic**

**Sobre las alucinaciones**

_(Manuel) Mandeb escribió: "Nos vemos a nosotros mismos como seres reales, pero quizá somos nuestro propio y engañoso espejismo. Yo, que me veo ahora denso y palpable, soy, sin embargo, alucinación de mi mismo"._

**El Bar del Infierno, Alejandro Dolina**

Las alucinaciones amorosas son, talvez, un tema recurrente en el pensamiento de los enamorados.

Para los que estamos acostumbrados a la vida aburguesada y tranquila de entregarnos al porvenir del viento, las alucinaciones son de un compuesto extraño. Sólidas e intangibles a la vez, las alucinaciones son juegos mentales psicológicos que tratan de encajarnos, perdón por la guarangada, una patada en medio del culo.

La alucinación amorosa es mas terrible que ver a la chancha sin cabeza, a la mula anima, la luz mala y demás bichos fantasiosos.

La alucinación amorosa es interna. Juega con los sentidos, con el corazón.  
Lo despedaza, lo desnuda, le priva de sangre, luz, gas, teléfono, y lo enloquece en la soledad o en la presencia de la persona supuestamente amada.  
Destellante criatura, terriblemente maligna, la Alucinación se nos presenta burlona ante nuestros ojos, y nos hace creer que sentimos lo que no sentimos, deseamos lo que repudiaríamos si estuviéramos en nuestros cabales.

Según algunos amargos, una alucinación sucede cuando uno se casa. Ahí deja de ver lo que quería y todo termina. El lector deberá hacer caso omiso a estas palabras.

**Vemos lo que no esta, tocamos lo que no existe, hablamos de personas que ni siquiera conocemos y tomamos cafés con mujeres u hombres que odiaríamos si no fuéramos tan ciegos.**

Alejandro Dolina cita el caso del ingeniero Bruno Ferrantes, quien había enloquecido luego de perder un boleto ganador de Lotería. Pero su locura era Adela, una novia imaginaria.

El ingeniero iba a las confiterías perfectamente solo, pedía dos copetines y charlaba con una silla vacía. Pagaba entradas superfluas a funciones de teatro o kermeses, compraba embutidos de más y bailaba solo en los "bailongos atorrantes". Un día, el ingeniero empezó a caminar triste y amargado, con las manos en los bolsillos.  
Cuando se le pregunto el motivo, revelo que Adela lo había abandonado.  
Si bien para nosotros esta historia tiene hasta dejo de chiste, Dolina aclara que era tal la pena REAL que el pobre Ferrantes sentía, que murió dos meses después. Para el, Adela no era una alucinación sino la realidad. Una realidad que se fue y lo devolvió a una alucinación amarga.

Al entierro de Ferrantes, aclara Dolina, no fue nadie.

Según el mago Alexander Grommner, las alucinaciones amorosas eran lo único que no tenia cura mágica. Todo lo demás tenía fin con la muerte, una poción o un hechizo. La alucinación, la ilusión de creer que amamos a alguien que no queremos, no tiene cura salvo el cruel desengaño. Y alguna gente prefiere antes que eso la muerte.

Si bien, dice Grommner, se podría hacer una poción para desengañarnos a nosotros mismos, debería ser tan potente que ningún caldero resistiría su contenido.

Aclara además que a los hombres nos rodea la alucinación o ilusión perpetua y un desengaño continuo en cada esquina.

Por lo tanto, y siguiendo la alegoría de Grommner, cada caminata en el barrio tiene tintes de ilusión y desengaño perpetuos y sin fin. La vecina de al lado no es nuestra vecina, sino un palo de escoba. El perro de a tres casas no ladra, sino que maúlla o habla ingles, y la hija del almacenero no es hermosa, sino horrorosa y con cara de haber pasado por la cortadora de fiambre.

Continuando con la alegoría de Grommner, el desengaño tiene como fatal objetivo destruir no solo las ilusiones, sino de paso también la estabilidad, la salud, y lo que consideramos real o falso.  
Por lo tanto, descubrir que nuestra madre engañaba a nuestro padre con el lechero era un desengaño mortal, y que nos hace reconsiderar lo verdadero de lo falso.

En un ejemplo menos exagerado, Grommner cita el hecho de que cada beso dado en la pasión ardiente del amor era una ilusión. Ningún amor esta por encima de los demás, los besos son todos iguales hasta en sabor, y la ilusión de encontrar un amor perpetuo es tan insostenible como el aire.

Así, tristemente, las alucinaciones amorosas son las más terribles de las ilusiones. No existen, son efímeras en cuanto a presencia, y generan dolor cuando desaparecen.

Según aclara el mago, el amor es una ilusión y desengaño tan perpetuo como la misma existencia. Cada minuto o segundo con la persona amada disminuye o incrementa nuestro amor por medio de acciones que creemos propias de aquella persona, palabras que jamás salieron de su boca, besos que jamás sucedieron o encuentros en el zaguán que jamás ocurrieron.

Por lo tanto, enamorarnos es lo mismo que no enamorarnos.  
No decide nuestra existencia, ni nos disminuye o eleva.

El amor, para Grommner, no existe en plenitud realista, sino que alterna en realidades falsas y verdaderas, en perpetuo balancín con el corazón de las personas.

Grommner, en un intento para explicar su teoría, cita el caso de Jeremías Adlemer, un joven estudiante que se enamoro de una moza que atendía en el bar Reina de Asturias. El pobre Jeremías se ilusionaba con la esperanza de que aquella moza, llamada Beatriz, siquiera le diera la hora. Cuando Beatriz cobro un café que el joven jamás pidió, Jeremías interpreto, en su ilusión de amor, que era un intento de conquista.

Los años pasaron, años en los cuales Jeremías dejo de asistir a sus clases de aritmética y ciencias exactas, y frecuentaba perpetuamente el Reina de Asturias. Un día, vio a Beatriz con el pastelero.

Tres días después, Jeremías se arrojo de un edificio que se encontraba frente al Reina de Asturias, a la vista de Beatriz, mientras gritaba que su amor había sido una ilusión, y que antes de vivir en la angustia moderna y frívola, prefería la muerte con aquella alucinación de haber sido correspondido siquiera una vez por la hermosa Beatriz.

Entre los ejemplos de Grommner se incluía al pobre peluquero Tobías Zibbori, quien se enamoro perdidamente de una clienta pues tenia la ilusión de que era rubia. Una tarde, vio llegar a aquella mujer de sus sueños, rubia…completamente morocha.  
La angustia que invadió a Tobías luego de ese desengaño fue tal que no volvió a cortar pelo en peluquerías femeninas, y se dedico a la jardinería a domicilio.

Los ejemplos de Grommner continúan infinitamente, cada uno tan ridículo o triste como el otro. Algunos críticos, al ver la obra de Grommner, lo llamaron simplemente "un amargado que inventa historias intentando explicar que el desengaño puede mas que el amor"…junto a palabras menos agradables.

Grommner muere en soledad en un departamento de Villa Lugano, Buenos Aires, Argentina. Según deja en su testamento, había viajado hasta ahí por una mujer que consideraba maravillosa.

Cuando se dio cuenta que era una alucinación suya por entero, eso significa, **que la mujer directamente no existía**, Grommner sufre el desengaño y se esconde del mundo.

Solo queda un pequeño texto, escrito antes de morir, en el cual Grommner dice con parsimonia que todas aquellas cosas negativas del desengaño tenían sus cosas positivas también, y que solo ahora en su lecho de muerte podía contemplarlas.

Dicho texto era en si una pregunta retórica, la cual se cita a continuación.

"_Siento que toca la Muerte la puerta… ¿Cómo se que no es una alucinación?"_

Cuando el pobre señor Grommner fallece, y llega un amigo del mago, quien escribe la respuesta.

_Nosotros decidimos lo que es verdadero y falso._

_Lo único que es verdadero, es la muerte._

_  
_Concluimos esto con unas simples palabras.

No importa si es una ilusión o no, el amor es maravilloso. Si bien todos hemos sufrido alguna vez el desengaño, eso no tiene que rebajarnos siquiera por un instante.  
Lo único que puede detener la alucinación de amar es el error. Lo que mas debe importar es el riesgo tomado para vivir.

Por lo tanto, y en palabras cortas: A vivir, y a amar…aunque sea una alucinación psicológica.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

Si bien este capitulo no tiene a los personajes, y no puede ser considerado fanfic, espero con esto revelar un poco el núcleo del fanfic.

Y de paso espero haberles divertido bastante con una lectura pseudo-intelectualoide.

Saludos.

**Kali Orionstar**


	11. Amapola Metafórica

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

**

* * *

Entre las costillas**

**Capitulo 9**

**Amapola Metafórica**

_La metáfora y la razón van de la mano__  
El viejo Esopo va junto al sabio Aristóteles  
__La Creación de Dios va junto a la Teoría de Darwin  
**El dormir y morir son lo mismo**_

Una maraña de cabello castaño camina entre los pasillos, bufando como un gato al que le hubieran dado una patada.  
Desde hacia días Hermione estaba frustrada y furiosa. Y sus motivos eran tres.

No saber quien era el que enviase el libro, los sueños recurrentes con los campos de amapolas y las serpientes. Y esa asquerosa cobra negra que arrancaba sus ojos.

_Metáfora es una palabra de origen griego, y consiste en el uso de una expresión con un significado o en un contexto diferente al habitual._

Cada instante del día, podía sentir los colmillos del terrible reptil en la cornea de sus ojos.  
Podía hasta tocar las escamas del espantoso reptil. Y sus sueños eran casi siempre los mismos.

Un campo lleno de amapolas rojas, ella se inclinaba para recoger una de las flores, y una serpiente le atacaba. Luego, era un mar de estos reptiles el que la atacaba con su vestido, que pasaba de blanco a rojo sangre. Y por ultimo, la "asquerosísima cobra" negra trepaba entre sus congéneres, poniéndose a su altura.

Abría la boca, una boca roja, anhelante de carne. Colmillos pálidos, amplios, afilados, destilantes de veneno y muerte. Dos ojos que no parecían tener color, pero en los que se notaba la malicia y el hambre.

Era lo último que Hermione veía antes de gritar de dolor.

Aunque ahora se ponía un hechizo _silencius_ para no despertar a sus compañeras, para ella era lo mismo tener dicho hechizo como que no.  
Podía oírse perfectamente mientras gritaba desaforadamente, mientras rogaba porque la serpiente se detuviera, mientras lentamente sentía la muerte proveniente de esos colmillos entrando directamente a su cerebro por los ojos.

_Se utiliza también en __psicología__ para referirse al poder profundo de "las historias-metafóricas" y su acción en el cambio interno, la visión o el paso a un nivel de conciencia más profundo._

Doblo la esquina y entro por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Como una saeta, corrió por la Sala Común hasta su cuarto, seguida muy de cerca por una pequeña mota marrón.

Se dejo caer en la cama de la habitación, cansada. Darwin se encontraba sobre un candelabro sin velas, que hacia de perchero para el gorrión.

─ No quiero dormir, pero es necesario. Buenas noches, pequeño. Buenas noches Crookshanks.

Hermione acaricio la cabeza del pájaro y del gato, los cuales miraban el extraño ritual para antes de dormir con curiosidad y dolor.  
Cada noche, su dueña regresaba a ese sueño espantoso…no era agradable, pero no dormir era definitivamente una opción no viable.

Hermione cerro los ojos y se apunto son su propia varita, como si fuese un suicidio. Las cortinas la ocultaban de los demás, y tanto Darwin como Crookshanks se habían alejado para darle privacidad.

Los sueños no se detendrían jamás, a menos que se diera con la solución. La única manera era teniéndolos, rodeándonos de aquellas pesadillas, y darles solución luego de pasar tiempo junto a ellos.

─ _Silencius_.

El hechizo le golpeo con furia, pero eso no la detuvo para mantener la compostura. Su orgullo podía más que el dolor agobiante de un hechizo auto lanzado. Se acomodo entre las sabanas, rojas y blancas, y lentamente empezó a dormir, esperando con poco cariño ese sueño repleto de serpientes, y donde la gran serpiente se elevaba entre todas y arrancaba sus ojos.

Donde era inmensamente desdichada, y donde su piel se volvía roja como la sangre de dragón que usara esa mañana en pociones.

Algo le indicaba que esa vez era distinto, que esa vez no soñaría con esa escena de amapolas rojas que miraban inescrutables mientras la cobra perforaba la membrana de sus ojos.

Pero lentamente el sueño se apoderaba de su mente, siempre racional. Hoy solamente quería dormir y no razonar. Solo por un día.

Porque… ¿Acaso ella no merecía un descanso de su mente racional?  
¿No merecía la visita de un sueño gentil aunque sea una vez, un sueño que no la hiciera razonar como desquiciada?

Solo por esta noche Hermione Granger se entregaba al vendaval del sueño y sus significados oníricos e intrincados, temibles senderos de oro y negro.

El mismo lugar de siempre.  
Un campo verde, su vestido blanco jugando entre las amapolas rojas, un sauce y un gorrión que miran la escena y son participes de la misma.

Pero algo esta distinto. Algo indica que esa vez no estarán las serpientes, ni la cobra, ni sus ojos sufrirán daño.

Algo le indica a su mente ordenada a sentarse entre las flores, y esperar. Su vestido blanco le hace parecer un fantasma entre el rojo y el verde.

Hermione se sienta, y se acomoda de manera tal que usa sus brazos para sostenerse, mientras la vista del páramo con rojo y verde se eleva tranquila ante sus ojos. Hasta ese momento, jamás había visto con detenimiento el lugar. A lo lejos podía ver un árbol, posiblemente un roble, que se mecía con el viento suavemente y generaba ese ruido extraño de océano terrestre.

Rocas grises resaltan como hechas de plata entre el mar verde y rojo, y a lo lejos puede observar un río pequeño y fino, de lechos de rocas y con pequeñas sombras que se mueven a través de su estomago. Era un lugar tranquilo sin la presencia de las serpientes, sin esas víboras trepando por su cuerpo y arrancándole gritos de horror y sangre.

─ ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?

Hermione se dio vuelta, buscando a su interlocutor. La cobra se hallaba entre las amapolas, alzada, con su capucha extendida. Pero no había malicia en sus ojos, sino algo que parecía… ¿dolor?

_Se denomina __**neurotoxina**__ a toda sustancia capaz de alterar el funcionamiento del __sistema nervioso__, alejando al individuo de su estado __homeostático__ y poniendo en riesgo su vida. Las alteraciones pueden ser a nivel fisiológico, morfológico o manifestarse en cambios de comportamiento._

─ Porque me atacas, me arrancas los ojos, me matas y termino despertando llorando o gritando por tu culpa.

La serpiente empezaba a acercarse, lentamente, y la joven podía sentir nerviosismo…algo entre el instinto de huir de aquella bestia y permanecer. Podía oír las hojas y hebras de los pastos y las flores moviéndose para el reptil. En todo momento podía ver su cabeza, temible y asaetada*.

Pronto se encontraron enfrentándose.

Una negra, la otra blanca, rodeadas por un océano rojo sanguíneo, y entre paramos. Hacia tiempo que el gorrión que cantaba entre las ramas del sauce había permanecido en silencio, y el suave viento se había detenido. El universo estaba congelado.

La serpiente empezó a arrastrarse hacia ella, y esta vez Hermione no podía hacer nada…no podía moverse, se sentía sometida ante los ojos del reptil.

─ He deseado durante tanto tiempo este momento…este momento en el cual no tuvieras miedo, y me dejaras acercarme y verte a los ojos. El momento para poder abrazarte y hundirnos en este mar rojo. Hermione, te lo ruego…déjame ser tuyo.

La cobra empezaba a trepar por sus piernas, y sus ojos tenían un brillo que jamás había visto. Deseo. Lujuria. Esa serpiente no era una…parecía mas bien un humano.

Un hombre que ahora podía entrar por donde quisiera, y despojarla de sus virtudes y pensamientos en un instante con un solo beso. La joven temblaba, pero no de miedo.  
Las escamas antes temibles traían algo nuevo…deseos de hacer esos actos prohibidos por los libros más sagrados e inmaculados. Libros que ahora para ella no tenían ningún valor.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…treinta y uno, treinta y dos, treinta y tres…dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho…cuarenta, cuarenta y dos, cuarenta y siete…_

Los números empezaban a mezclarse. Metáfora Pura.

Alegoría perfecta, sincronía destruida. Su pulso empezaba a acelerarse. La serpiente ya no la atacaba…reptaba por su cuerpo, negra, como una sombra de muerte. Era una sensación nueva para su piel acostumbrada a las escamas temibles y sedientas de su rojo elixir.

No había maldad, sino un dejo extraño de lujuria indecente en los suaves roces de la piel viperina. La lengua roja y temible que antes viera con miedo era ahora un secreto amante, Ares escondido entre las sabanas de Afrodita. Una lengua que recorría la piel de la joven como si de un alimento se tratase, con un sabor prohibido que lo volvía todo hasta interesante.

La serpiente se había deslizado entre la tela del vestido blanco, pegada firmemente a la piel de la joven, saboreando cada centímetro de piel. Su cabeza y capucha ahora se encontraban entre los senos de la joven, y envolvía a la joven entre un abrazo que hacia parecer que estaba encadenada con negras sogas. Una parte, indiscreta, pasaba entre las piernas de la joven, perdiéndose luego entre el pasto y el blanco del vestido.

_En el __Antiguo Egipto__, __Uadyet__ (la cobra) era la «Señora del Cielo», símbolo del calor ardiente del Sol y la llama del fuego. Representaba la fuerza del crecimiento, la fertilidad del suelo y de las aguas en la __mitología egipcia__. Era la diosa protectora del __Bajo Egipto__ y del __faraón__._

Ardiendo, así se sentía. Era la misma cobra de los dioses de las arenas, la temible serpiente del Árbol del Génesis, la gran Jormungand, Midgard, recorriendo la cintura de ella como si de nada se tratase. La poderosa Ouroboros tratando de fundirse entre su inexperta piel, entre sus senos de mujer que crece, jugando entre aquellas zonas prohibidas para los hombres.

Basilisco onírico, un Quetzacoatl que volaba entre poros de piel virgen y desconocidos para los mortales. Arrancando, para horror de Hermione, suaves gemidos de sumisión y entrega, pedidos para que llegase el momento de poder ver a los ojos a aquella bestia que no era bestia, a la serpiente que no era serpiente, al hombre que no era hombre.

La cobra asomo por el escote del vestido, y los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

_Sin embargo, la serpiente __Apofis__ era el símbolo de las fuerzas maléficas que habitan el __Duat__, e intentaba retener la barca solar de __Ra__._

─ Dime tu nombre…te lo ruego, dime tu nombre ─ Murmuro Hermione a la serpiente mientras esta se acercaba a sus labios.

─ Soy el orgullo, la lujuria, el deseo, el amor, la pasión, lo irracional y desequilibrado de tu mente. Soy ese hombre que tu corazón espera, las caricias que tu cuerpo anhela, los besos que ni Ronald Weasley o cualquier otro te puede dar. Soy tu insaciable interior, sometido a tu voluntad y tus deseos…puedes decirme que grite, chille, mate inclusive, y yo lo haré, mi Diosa…

La voz masculina de la cobra era suave pero con un dejo de malicia y perversidad. Hermione cerro sus ojos cuando la cobra acaricio con su lengua su cuello y movía su cuerpo entre el suyo. Blanco y negro, mezclándose, casi volviéndose uno. Los suspiros de ella eran ya los de una mujer que encuentra a un amante. Los de una joven que descubre el placer indebido del cuerpo.

La serpiente se volvió a elevar y ambos se encontraron otra vez. La lengua del reptil jugaba con sus labios, y el largo cuerpo se movía lentamente, tratando de someter la voluntad de la leona. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, entregados a la cobra que intentaba arrancar su deseo y lujuria, casi sin éxito hasta ese momento…su razón podía mas, no quería cometer ese acto tan prohibido, tan sucio e inmundo, tan indigno.

No quería mancillar su cuerpo con aquella serpiente, pero estaba sometida. Era otro el veneno que destilaba ahora, uno dulce y gentil, con aroma a hombre…

─ Soy Severus.

_"Y no debes acostarte con bestias, haciéndote inmundo por ello, y tampoco mujer alguna debe acostarse con bestias; es __**perversión**__"_

_Versículos 18:23_

Hermione abrió los ojos de espanto y miro espantada a la figura que ahora se encontraba sobre ella. Ya no estaba la serpiente, no.

Sobre ella se encontraba el hombre de cabello grasiento y nariz prominente, de piel pálida y deja. Severus Snape ahora se encontraba sobre la joven, tomándola de los brazos y mirándola a los ojos mientras se aproximaba a sus labios. Se encontraba desnudo, casi podía palpar su piel adulta contra la suya, mientras el se movía para acomodarse sobre ella y someterla.

La iba a violar. Iba a hacer cosas que estaban prohibidas hasta en sueños. Iba a despojarla de lo único que ella podía controlar…su cuerpo.

─ Déjame mostrarte mi amor…déjame volverte loca, entregarte a mi te llevara a lugares que no conoces…déjame mostrarte a Sodoma y Gomorra, arrancar de tu garganta gritos que ni conocías…déjame ser tuyo. ─ El hombre hablaba cerca de su boca, y su voz era casi hipnotizante. Pero ella tenía que huir, no tenia que ceder.

El peso del profesor era casi real, su mente estaba gritando para despertar. No, no debía pasar eso. No debería pasar, jamás debería pasar, ni en sueños.

Lo ultimo que recordaba Hermione mientras caía de la cama, era que gritaba sin ser oída, y lloraba con fuerza acariciando su cuerpo, sintiéndose sucia. Testigos de esta debilidad de la orgullosa bruja eran Darwin y Crookshanks, quienes se acercaron a ella.

En las mazmorras, un hombre entre las sombras de las piedras frías y grises sonreía mientras se acomodaba en una gran cama de roble oscuro y sabanas verdes.

Se levanto y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sosteniéndose la cabeza, y la cortina oscura de su cabello cubría parte de su rostro.

Casi lo había logrado…

Una sonrisa maligna y satisfecha asomaba en sus labios curvados, mientras se relamía recordando la piel de la joven. Tan suave, tan virgen, tan dulce y única…tan prohibido y por ello mas delicioso.

─ Casi lo logro, Hermione…

Si, Severus Snape estaba más que feliz.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

Considere que alguien estaría esperando algo interesante entre Hermione y Snape ya.

Un semi-Lemon…o intento. No puedo dejar de ser metafórica o increíblemente charlatana, así que mas que lemon parece una descripción agradable de un día en el campo comiendo un sándwich. =/

Y una citación bíblica. No soy fanática lectora de la Biblia, pero considere que eran las mejores palabras posibles para reflejar el último pensamiento de Hermione. Son las primeras reglas morales y sociales inculcadas junto a los valores que nos dan nuestros padres. El casi haber perdido eso significa perderlo todo para ella, quien es tan fanática de las reglas.

Snape/Serpiente trata de destruir las mismas, casi lográndolo. Interprétenlo como **la Serpiente que tienta a Eva.**

Quise hacer una relación con Leda y Zeus/Cisne, Europa y Zeus/Toro. También en parte a Pasifae y el toro de Poseidón (lo cual deriva al nacimiento del Minotauro). Aunque esto tiene mas un tinte de Zeus y Leda. Quise jugar con la metafora, y de paso revelar quien era esa cobra negra tan poco reptil.

_(Vale decir que entre los mitos griegos, pareciera que seducir y violar es casi lo mismo, de ahí a que Snape estuviera casi "violando" a Hermione)_

* Asaetada: Un neologismo, creo. "En forma de saeta/flecha". Perdonen el impulso de inventar palabras.

Saludos, y espero su mala leche por haber jugado con un concepto asi de...bueno,sucio y aberrante como la zoofilia, siquiera como metafora.

**Kali Orionstar**

**PD**: Y no me salten rasgandose las vestiduras por la escena de "pseudo zoofilia que no llega ni a cochinada". He leido cada cosa por ahi que haria hasta un convento de carmelitas huir despavoridas. XD


	12. Reiher Entfesselt

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Entre las costillas**

**Capitulo 10**

_**Reiher Entfesselt***_

_Let the bird of loudest lay,  
On the sole Arabian tree,  
Herald sad and trumpet be,  
To whose sound chaste wings obey._

_**William Shakespeare, The Phoenix and the Turtle.**_

Las alas se movían con fuerza, las plumas se mezclaban con el viento.

Las nubes, el cielo, el sol y el aire fresco jugaban entre ese nuevo cuerpo que se descubre. Las suaves plumas oscuras jugaban entre las brisas, hacían sentir en su piel el sabor extraño de la libertad sin fin. El aire fresco que no es un viento solamente, sino que es un aire que pugna por elevar y demostrar algo nuevo.  
Las nubes jugaban entre el cielo celeste. Su elegante cuello largo se flexionaba, disfrutando aquella sensación distinta al cuello corto y humano.

Las largas patas estaban estiradas evitando que dificultaran el vuelo, patas delicadas y largas y algo húmedas de haber estado sobre las orillas de un lago. Aún podían verse rastros de pastos entre los dedos de textura cuerina de sus patas.

Sus ojos rojizos brillaban con el sol que empezaba a descender. Marrones rojizos, matices de cobre y madera, jugando infinitamente en la membrana del ojo y dándole ese aspecto de alguien que conoce mucho y demuestra todo. Único simbolo de aquello que fue.

El pico largo y moldeado parecía afilado y dorado en su cabeza pequeña y ovalada. Las alas, tremendo símbolo de poder, se movían lentamente para acostumbrarse al vuelo.

_Lo había logrado._

Había tardado mucho tiempo en lograr descubrir como ser animaga.

No porque ella fuera estúpida. Ella era la mas inteligente de todo el colegio. Pero lo que faltaba era el deseo de elevarse, de ser valiente y ya no obedecer reglas que consideraba tan importantes. Ahora ella era la señora del viento, las reglas de los hombres no la tocaban

Zeus retrocedía pavoroso ante su presencia, ella era la nueva diosa de las nubes, Hera misma la vería con envidia. Se veía maravillosa en aquella nueva forma descubierta, su instinto que pugnaba desde hacia tiempo por salir.

Darwin volaba a su alrededor, y por primera vez desde que se conocieran, hablaban libremente. El gorrión resultaba ser una buena compañía, bastante hablador y conocedor del mundo a pesar de ser tan joven. En edad de pájaro, tenia tres años. Era bastante tiempo para un ave, y su edad era también un gesto de su conocimiento.

─ Aletea con fuerza, Hermione. Y cuando tengas que planear, mantén rígidas las alas haciendo una curvatura para que pase el aire_._ ─ El gorrión se encontraba antes que ella, aleteando sus frágiles alas. Estaban sobre el bosque prohibido, sobrevolando todo el terreno con curiosidad.

La voz del ave era entre joven y adulto, una voz locuaz y alegre. Libre, como todos los pájaros. Durante todo ese día oyó a los animales hablar en el bosque.

─ Así que eres una bruja del colegio. Es bueno ver que tratan de ponerse en nuestras patas. ─ Había dicho una lechuza con voz femenina y parecida a un susurro. Todas las lechuzas hablaban así, al igual que los búhos. Los halcones y águilas hablaban con voz grave y algo frívola. Los pájaros cantores tenían siempre voces alegres, salvo el Ruiseñor, que posee una voz triste.

El oso, descubrió, tenia una voz que recordaba a la aspereza de los árboles. Los lobos hablaban con voces comandantes al cazar, y al jugar parecían niños. Los venados y unicornios tenían un habla suave, pues no deseaban ser escuchados. Y así sucesivamente.

Hacia unos meses que la idea de ser animaga había surgido en Hermione. Ella era más que inteligente, y podría sin problema ser una animaga y acarrear las responsabilidades. Pensó que iba a transformarse en lechuza, o en un gato, o en un zorro. Algún animal que, mal que mal, era bastante bueno. Pero ser lo que ella era no traía problemas y hasta era hermoso.

Ser una garza era bastante extraño, pero estaba a salvo: No era un animal que resaltaba, era común de Inglaterra y la zona. Su plumaje gris y prolijo cuadraba con su obsesión con el orden, era vigilante y precavida como estos animales, tan grandes y por eso también tan sutiles al moverse.

Razonar cada movimiento era parte de la naturaleza de Hermione.

Ahora mismo, al mover sus alas, recordaba sus clases de biología, a Leonardo Da Vinci, Rafael, aquellos que dibujaban alas de ángeles o pájaros y jamás habían sentido el placer de ser un ave.

Movía sus alas con suavidad y las mantenía rígidas al planear.

Ella había superado al gran Leonardo. Estaba en el aire, volaba…sus alas servían, no eran de madera sino de piel y plumas. Su cuerpo estaba preparado para volar. Sus alas se movían con fuerza o delicadeza si así lo deseaba o necesitaba. Hermione podía jugar entre las nubes, entre las hojas de los árboles, planeando entre la tierra y el sol. Podía ser libre por completo y al mismo tiempo descubrir cosas más y más interesantes.

A su lado, Darwin era su maestro, su protector y consejero.

─ Ya va Darwin. Aun no me acostumbro al viento golpeándome la cara. Y a tener pico… ¿Cómo hacen ustedes para hablar sin sentir como si movieran una presilla? ─ Hermione tenía bastantes problemas con el pico nuevo, una prolongación de nariz y boca. Era áspero y seco, y para una persona acostumbrada a una boca siempre húmeda, la sensación de hablar con un pico era bastante extraña.

─ La costumbre, supongo. Nacemos con los picos. Es lo mismo que sus bocas. Por cierto, Hermione…hay que bajar, esta oscureciendo y una garza frente a la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor se vería muy llamativa. ─ Darwin empezaba a descender rápidamente.

El era el que ayudaba a evolucionar, el que despertaba sus nuevos sentidos descubiertos. El primer movimiento de alas y la primera caída dolió bastante para su nuevo cuerpo. Y las alas fueron durante minutos un dolor para aprender a usar.

Si no fuera por Darwin, ella no habría aprendido bien a usar las alas, o como manejar esos nuevos huesos que tenía.

La noche estaba descansando entre los árboles y las montañas mientras ambos pájaros empezaban a volar hacia el lago y el árbol cercano al mismo. Debía volver rápidamente, y transformarse escondida entre las ramas de los árboles, luego caer al suelo lo mas suavemente que podía, sin llamar la atención. Y de ahí entrar al colegio rápidamente sin ser detectada por Filch y la Señora Norris.

Era distinto usar las alas y leer sobre el movimiento de las mismas en un libro de biología. Todo era distinto en los ojos de una garza. El mundo se veía distinto, con otras leyes desconocidas para ella.

La forma de Garza había sido muy extraña para Hermione. Esperaba transformarse en verdad en un gato, siempre le gustaron y se sentía identificada con uno.  
Luego de buscar información, descubrió el simbolismo de la Garza, y toda sensación de insatisfacción se fue.

La Garza era un animal que representaba la vigilancia, el cuidado, la protección y el razonamiento. Los animales como la garza y la grulla tenían que ser de movimientos medidos y mente tranquila para poder comer. Una grulla o garza que se moviera demasiado haría que las presas se vayan, y gustarían movimientos que espantarían a los demás peces. Y era algo poco recomendable entre los animales espantar las presas porque si.

La garza, además, tenía aspecto de seriedad y porte majestuoso. Su cuello sinuoso y su cabeza agraciada jugaban con las plumas de color gris, blanco y negro. Una sola pluma, un penacho, decoraba su cabeza a modo de una cola de caballo humana. Pero lo que mas le había gustado era la seguridad que transmitía en sus movimientos el pájaro.

Aun en momentos de posible tensión, la Garza se mantenía relajada. Cuando estaba en peligro, un movimiento majestuoso y un despegue silencioso y seguro salvaban al ave.

Según leyera en el libro, en el neoclasicismo y el romanticismo muggle, la garza y la grulla representaban ambas la vigilancia y protección. Una pintura del Jardín de las Hespérides acompañaba esto, donde unas garzas dormían representando que pronto los árboles serian robados.

_**Sabiduría, conocimiento, seguridad y vigilancia**._

Cuatro factores importantes para moverse en la mente de Hermione Granger. Llegaron Hermione y Darwin al árbol.

─ Apúrate Hermione…esta anocheciendo.

El ave de cuello sinuoso y gran tamaño se metió entre las ramas del árbol mientras se transformaba lentamente. Primero el rostro, que se transformaba de pequeño y con pico a grande, humano, con rasgos pálidos por el frío del vuelo. Luego las alas se desplumaron y se transformaron en brazos, al igual que las delgadas patas. El cuerpo se volvió robusto, cada órgano volvió a su lugar.

Cuando ya empezaba a despertar la luna, Hermione Granger estaba a los pies del árbol, con Darwin en una mano. Empezaron ambos a caminar hacia el castillo, sin saber que alguien los observaba.

Severus Snape había encontrado placer en buscar a Hermione. Los sueños no bastaban, ella siempre despertaba y huía cuando el iba a hacerla suya. En la vida normal, Hermione huía del hombre también.

Las clases de pociones no eran interrumpidas por la voz de la joven, y en las comidas ella se sentaba lejos. Por un momento pensó que se había dado cuenta que era el, pero luego pensó que la imagen de ser casi violada en sueños era mas fuerte y seguramente no había hecho relaciones.

Y como era obvio, desde hacia días que veía como Hermione se escapaba de los demás, trepaba a aquel árbol, y minutos después salía una garza majestuosa junto a un gorrión a recorrer los cielos del castillo. No iba a delatarla, pensaba usar aquello para que llegado el momento, usar aquella información como arma y lograr sus objetivos.

Mientras caminaba al castillo, Hermione suspiraba, ignorando perfectamente a la sombra que se encontraba en la torre de astronomía.

Solo siendo un pájaro lograba hacer que aquella asquerosa serpiente, que el profesor Snape, se alejase de ella por un instante. Volando olvidaba los sueños donde el profesor intentaba un avance, donde la cobra reptaba por su cuerpo intentando convencerla de hacer cosas que hasta para ella estaban prohibidas.

Siendo una garza, descubrió que tenía cosas que aprender.

Una especie de nuevo mundo donde el aire y la libertad de las cosas mundanas eran el sustento, donde ella era un ángel que volaba entre esponjosas nubes. Una diosa que jugaba entre las volutas del viento y el tiempo, con manos emplumadas que a cada momento deseaban aprender más y más del universo.

Su mente analítica trataba de sobrepasarla siempre, aun en su forma de animal. Pero eso no le preocupaba. Ver aquello que ella conocía mentalmente transformado en realidad, y sentirlo en sus manos…o alas, era maravilloso. Con el juego entre las nubes, aparecía un nuevo juego de razonamiento y pensamiento, que ahora parecía elevarse junto a sus grandes alas.

Podía razonar, pensar, analizar, estudiar. Era tan Hermione como siempre, pero ahora podía también descubrir el universo con otros ojos, un don por el cual muchos magos matarían. La capacidad de razonamiento del universo más primario era ahora de ella.

Tenia que estudiarlo, claro esta. Y aprender el movimiento de aquella esfera interior del mundo, una esfera de plumas, pelaje, patas, garras y alas. Un mundo donde los animales no eran animales, donde los hombres no eran hombres, y donde las nubes eran el palacio donde ella podía ocultarse o resplandecer como un gran fénix.

Y Hermione Granger jamás se quedaba quieta cuando había algo que aprender.

─ Vamos Darwin, hay que apurarse antes de que Ron y Harry se den cuenta. Y por poco nos come ese gato salvaje, menos mal que le pegue un picotazo en la cara. ─ Hermione empezó a reírse ante el recuerdo del pobre animal huyendo espavorido luego de que una gran garza gris y con pico peligroso le diera un buen golpe en las narices.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

Se que muchos hacen a Hermione como **gato**. Pero decidí que un ave seria lo indicado para ella.

Racional, equilibrada, pero también apasionada y delicada. Las Garzas son animales que representan junto con las grullas a la vigilancia y la precaución, dotes esenciales de la prudencia y del buen juicio. Y también de la sabiduría y el conocimiento.

Un mago debe tener como principales dones el buen juicio y la racionalidad de sus actos. Hermione es exactamente ese arquetipo de mago, una bruja que analiza cada cosa del universo.

Si bien un gato podía tranquilamente ser Hermione, quería alejarme un poco del _IMPULSO_ de la gente de hacer cosas que ya se han visto antes, jugar con cosas que usaron otros, contar historias con otros verbos. Decidí, pues, que Hermione seria una Garza Real Europea.

* Significa Garza Desencadenada. Basado en Prometheus Entfesselt de Therion, una canción favorita mía.


	13. Las Serpientes y la Garza

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Entre las costillas  
Capitulo 11**

**Las Serpientes y la Garza**

_Debéis tener cuidado, hijos míos,__  
Con las serpientes, pues ellas roban  
Y matan los polluelos de las aves__  
Solo a la Garza no pueden robarle su cría__  
Pues ella permanece despierta, y con su pico  
Atraviesa certeramente su vientre_

Movía sus alas con temor, furiosa.

¿Cómo era que había pasado esto?

Hermione trataba de pelear contra las ataduras, que parecían y le recordaban aquellas serpientes tan terribles de sus sueños.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson habían atrapado a la animaga considerando que seria "entretenido" (No sabia, en verdad, de donde sacaban esos conceptos de diversión) tener a la garza atrapada en una jaula y molestarla.

Ahora mismo, para horror de ella, la llevaban a una jaula de hierro pequeña, donde el ave estaría apretujada.

La escena de aquella tarde era imposible de borrar.

Hermione había corrido rápidamente por los pasillos, seguida por Darwin, perseguida por Draco Malfoy y sus dos amigotes. No estaba de humor para ser perseguida, pero tampoco podía transformarse aún para intentar huir.

Cuando llego a un pasillo abierto, se transformo en garza. Pero al ver la garza, los tres magos de Slytherin soltaron hechizos para derribarla. Le dieron con tanta fuerza que el ave cayo pesadamente (Ya suponía Hermione que aquello le haría doler el pecho por días). Y en ese momento Draco dio la genial idea de llevar al ave a la sala común de Slytherin, y hacer "una fiesta" para divertirse entre todos.

Darwin había huido luego de que Hermione le ordenara que buscara ayuda. Y ahora mismo, Hermione rezaba porque algún animal ayudase al gorrión a rescatarla de aquel lugar.

─ Oye Draco, ¿Crees que podamos hacer algo con este pájaro? ¿Qué tal hacer que baile tap?...con esas patas…

"_Por favor, Darwin…apresúrate. ¿Y quienes se creen que son ustedes para hablar que hacer conmigo? Ahora se porque muchos de los animales odian a los humanos, seguro que ustedes atrapan pájaros indefensos y les meten objetos en el…"_

Hermione intentaba mover sus grandes alas, pero las ataduras le hacían doler la carne. Podía sentir como fluía sangre de entre su piel y manchaba sus plumas grises y desprolijas por el temor. Intentaba mover su cuello, pero no podía hacer nada.

Tenía miedo.

¿Como sabia que ellos no iban a matarla, o…?

No podía arriesgarse a transformarse en humana y que ellos la denunciaran con Snape, o con Dumbledore. No quería que su condición de animaga fuese revelada, pero tenia que escapar de aquel lugar antes de que ellos intentaran matarla.

─ Empecemos a jugar, ¿Te parece pajarraco feo? ─ Draco se había acercado con un cuchillo de plata que Hermione reconoció como uno de los que usaba en pociones. El mago empujo al ave en la jaula y corto las sogas sin ninguna delicadeza, cortando partes del cuerpo del animal.

Hermione trato de picotearle en la cara, trato de defenderse. Pero estaba empezando a sentirse débil, desprotegida. Ser una garza ahora demostraba el inconveniente de no poder defenderse contra la fuerza de unos niños estúpidos.

¿Cómo iba a hacer contra aquella cantidad de gente, huir de la sala común, e irse a algún lugar donde poder recuperarse?

Mientras Hermione trataba de pensar como salir de allí, Darwin volaba completamente descontrolado por todo el castillo, tratando de hacer que algún animal le ayudase.

─ Por favor, ayúdenme. Hermione esta en problemas. ─ Las lechuzas miraban al gorrión mientras este trataba de explicar lo que paso. Había ido hacia la torre de las lechuzas para que le ayudasen.

─ Si fueron los asquerosos Slytherin no podemos hacer nada. Aunque Salazar podría ayudarte. Ve y habla con el, Darwin. ─ Dijo una lechuza de un Ravenclaw de tercer año. Las demás lechuzas le dieron la razón, y le dijeron que iban a buscar animales para ayudar si Darwin no podía convencer a Salazar de ayudar.

Darwin termino entrando al despacho de Snape por la pequeña ventana, y una mano lo agarro y se cubrió de oscuridad.

─ Pájaro insoportable. ¿Qué quieres ahora? ─ Darwin podía reconocer donde fuese la voz de aquella persona. Solo una persona trataría tan despectivamente a alguien, y esa persona era…  
─ _Genial…Severus Snape._

Hermione miraba mientras los de Slytherin preparaban instrumentos. Uno de ellos había sugerido una autopsia del ave para hacerle gritar como un "sangre sucia". Aunque los demás consideraron la escena como poco agradable, y decidieron simplemente intentar desplumarla sin anestesia o cuidado alguno.

Las manos de Crabbe y Goyle se metían entre los barrotes y jalaban de sus alas, arrancándole plumas, o le golpeaban con fuerza. Hermione chillaba de dolor, sus gritos eran fuertes y cargados tanto de dolor como de ira.

Ahora sabía lo que era ser ultrajada de otra manera, la manera en la que los humanos degradaban a los animales. Casi se encontraba descarnada, sangrante, semidesnuda. Podía sentir como cada vez que arrancaban sus plumas parte de su cuerpo humano también sufría.

La entrada de la sala común se abrió, y una capa negra y ondulante entro. Hermione estaba empezando a ceder, las cuerdas lastimaban su boca y sus patas mientras luchaba por abrir. Sus ojos estaban cerrándose, quería rendirse.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo?  
Jamás en su vida pensó Hermione que se sentiría feliz de escuchar a su maestro de pociones.

Darwin tardo bastante en hacerle saber a Severus lo que sucedía. Luego de que el hombre dejara de tenerlo encerrado entre sus manos, se pusieron ambos en el escritorio del despacho. Salazar miraba todo con curiosidad mientras Darwin aleteaba y pegaba saltos pequeños, exasperado.

─ Muy bien, supongo que viniste aquí por algo. Habla o entrega la nota que te mandaron.

El pájaro lanzo un canto furioso y exasperado. Severus tendría un gran problema para entender al ave. Empezó un juego de preguntas con Darwin, en un intento de saber que pasaba. Tenia que confesar que tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a Hermione, aunque luego de confesarlo se hubiese dado golpes con un ladrillo.

─ ¿Viniste a robar algo de aquí? ─ Snape y el pájaro se miraron.

"_Maldito pájaro, mas te vale que no haya pasado algo con la señorita Granger o juro que te devoro como pollo. Además…no entiendo el lenguaje de las aves, esto de hablar con un pájaro como si fuera una vieja que cuida gallinas es degradante. Me siento como el estúpido de Dumbledore cuando habla con esa gallina que tiene por fénix"._

Darwin negó fervientemente mientras el hombre lo miraba sentado en el escritorio. Al lado del ave se había posado Salazar. La lechuza miraba como el pobre pájaro pegaba saltos y aleteos, desesperado. No hay nada más frustrante para un pájaro que no poder ser entendido cuando intentaba comunicarse, y por ello los animales no solían hablar con sus dueños.

─ _¿Para que viniste otra vez, Darwin?_

─ _Hermione esta en problemas. Unos Slytherin la atraparon transformada en garza, y la llevaron a su sala común. Si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde y…_

Severus carraspeo, llamando la atención de Darwin. No tenia que ponerse a divagar con Salazar, y menos aún porque Snape no lo entendía. Y dudaba que el hombre estuviera de humor para aprender a hablar en lenguaje de los animales.

─ No viniste a robar algo, y teniendo en cuenta que eres el pájaro de la señorita Granger, viniste por ella… ¿No? ─ El ave asintió y miraba nervioso alrededor ─ ¿Esta enferma y necesitas una poción? ─ Darwin negó rotundamente ─ Bueno… ¿necesita ayuda?

Darwin asintió y movió las alas. Salazar se acomodaba en el lugar.

─ A ver…hagámoslo simple. Si estas aquí es porque algo le paso a Hermione, algo malo… ¿No? ─ El tono de Snape había cambiado. Estaba empezando a tener miedo por Hermione, tenia que salvarla donde sea que estuviera.

El ave asintió rápidamente, moviendo sus alas nervioso. Eso fue suficiente para Severus

Lo único que escucho Salazar fue el movimiento de la silla de su amo y la puerta que se abría. Severus y Darwin corrían lo más rápido que podían hacia donde el pájaro creía recordar que estaba la sala común.

─ Llévame a donde esta ella Darwin, te lo ruego. _"Aunque luego me arrepienta de todo esto… ¿Y que hago yo hablando con un gorrión, demonios?"_

Cuando Snape vio la garza, comprendió todo. Esa ave tan maravillosa solo podía ser una persona.  
Hermione.

─ Padrino, nosotros…

─ Silencio, y diez puntos cada uno por maltratar a un ave inocente. ─ Snape tomo la jaula, y se acerco al ave.

"_Genial, descontando puntos de tu propia casa y descontándoselos principalmente al mariquita de Draco. Mira lo mucho que me cambias, Hermione…Aunque creo que ni te lo mereces con esa actitud de sabelotodo insufrible."_

Tenia que decirle que estaba a salvo, aunque ya Hermione parecía inconciente. Susurro de tal manera de que no los oyeran. ─ Hermione, se que puedes oírme…te sacaré de aquí.

Luego de lo que parecían horas, Severus salio del lugar llevando la jaula y seguido de cerca por Darwin. Entraron al despacho del alquimista, y este empezó a preparar algunas pociones para curar a Hermione…aunque no sabia como curar una garza.

Debería despertarla, aunque el ave lo atacara.

─ _Enervate._

El ave despertó y miro alrededor espantada. Tenia miedo de volver a ver manos, pero en su lugar vio que ya no estaba en aquella jaula, y a su lado estaban Darwin, el profesor Snape y Salazar.

Ahora sabía porque las aves huían siempre de los humanos. Podían llegar a ser muy crueles, eso lo sabía…pero sentirlo en su propia piel fue algo que no esperaba.

Un espejo se encontraba en el lugar, y camino hacia el, adolorida y moviendo sus casi quebradas alas para poder trasladarse. Al verse lanzo un grito de angustia y vergüenza que Severus entendió perfectamente a pesar de no ser animal.

¡Sus plumas! ¡Sus hermosas plumas grises y elegantes estaban manchadas con sangre, rotas, o peor aun, se las habían arrancado!

Empezó a sollozar en su voz de garza, una especie de grito angustiado y sufriente.

Sus alas, sus hermosas alas. Su pico, su herramienta perfecta, y sus patas ahora rotas. Movía las alas adolorida, estirándolas luego de que el profesor Snape las liberase mientras dormía. Ya no podría ser como Leonardo…este era su precio por ufanarse en intentar descubrir algo que no era suyo.

Icaro desengañado, Prometeo que cae del cielo. Hermione se dio cuenta, de que ser pájaro le había traído ahora la pena más grande que ella jamás había sentido tan a flor de piel. **La humillación**.

Y sufría, sufría por primera vez por la deshonra, por encontrarse desnuda ante los demás, por ser despojada de sus orgullos. Los penachos de su cola estaban destrozados o sucios con tinta, su cuerpo tenía también manchas de tinta y sangre. Su pico tenía las marcas de las sogas.

Aquella magnifica ave que fuera desde hacia días ya no estaba. En su lugar, estaba una garza desplumada viva, sangrando y con las alas sin varias de las plumas principales. Sus patas tenían cortes, aun sangrantes.

Durante lo que pareció una hora, Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente. Darwin y Salazar trataban de hablar para reconfortarla, pero no servia. Sabían perfectamente la vergüenza que es para un ave ser desplumada, era la afronta mas grave que podían hacerse entre ellas. Las plumas eran su orgullo y su vida, su progreso y su herramienta.

Perder las plumas era un deshonor, un dolor tremendo, para cualquier ave, ya fuese un gorrión pequeño o la más grande de las águilas.

─ Hermione…deja de llorar y transfórmate en humana. No puedo ayudarte si no te transformas. ─ Severus miraba al ave, y tenia que reconocer que era triste verla sufriendo de esa manera espantosa, moviendo sus alas y ejecutando un movimiento con su cuello para lanzar gritos penetrantes. Hasta pudo jurar que salían lágrimas de sus ojos marrones y penetrantes.

Cuando escucho al profesor Snape, sin embargo, Hermione miro al hombre dejando de llorar.

"_Me llamo por mi nombre… ¿Severus Snape me llamo por mi nombre y me trato de tú? Muy bien…debo estar soñando o en un lugar distinto al mundo conocido. Aunque le haré caso…"_

En el lugar donde estaba la desdichada y ultrajada garza se encontraba una joven Gryffindor, tan desdichada y ultrajada como el ave que fue. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, y partes de su piel estaban rojas y empapadas de sangre. Algunas manchas de sangre ya estaban secas, lo cual daba aspecto de carne oxidada y magra. Tenía trozos de su piel desgarrados, los cuales se mostraban por la abertura de su camisa rota y su pollera arrancada en jirones. Su túnica intentaba cubrirla, aunque tenía también agujeros que permitían ver cortes en los brazos y marcas de sogas en los mismos.

Pero su cabello era talvez el toque mas triste. Tenia arrancados algunos mechones, y le daban aspecto de un sauce que muere y es privado lentamente de sus hojas.

Snape tuvo que tragar saliva y controlarse. No tenia que comportarse de esa manera tan estúpida y enamorada. No, tenia que curarla antes de que tuviera infecciones. Tomo las pociones y ayudo a Hermione a caminar hacia un sillón del despacho, y con toda la parsimonia que podía sacar de su ser, empezó a untar en los brazos de la joven una poción curativa.

─ Señorita Granger…Dígame que paso.

"_Menos mal que me acorde ahora de hablarle como debe ser…murciélago estúpido"_

─ Yo…─ Hermione trago saliva y se movió nerviosa en el sillón. ¿Por qué no era sermoneada por practicar la animagia ilegalmente? ¿Acaso Snape sabia que ella era…?

─ La he visto, señorita Granger, transformarse en animaga. Y viendo como esta pagando con su propia carne haber sido tan "valiente" según su casa, no voy a denunciarla. Si su asqueroso pájaro no hubiera entrado a mi despacho no me habría dado cuenta que algo pasaba.

Darwin se poso en un apoyabrazos del sillón y miraba a Hermione totalmente preocupado. Salazar estaba otra vez en su percha, haciendo que dormía aunque en realidad estaba escuchando todo para luego contarlo a todas las lechuzas.

La ropa rota de Hermione era una tortura para Snape. Podía apreciar ese cuerpo que tantas veces había acariciado en sueños, y tenerlo cerca era la peor tentación posible para el

─ Y bien, señorita Granger, dígame exactamente que paso. ¿O acaso la señorita respuestas hoy esta cansada? ─ Su tono tenia ese aburrimiento y desden característicos en él, lo cual le molestaba bastante.

Hermione miro furiosa al profesor Snape.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?  
A el no le habían arrancado sus ropas y lo habían humillado como un pollo. Tomando valor, la joven empezó a hablar.

─ Profesor, yo estaba volviendo de practicar mi transformación en el lago, cuando unos alumnos de su casa me empezaron a perseguir. En un pasillo que daba a uno de los jardines tome fuerza y me transforme, pero ellos me lanzaron hechizos, y me llevaron hacia su sala común para humillarme. Me metieron en una jaula y… ─ Hermione callo con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas. No podía creer ni quería pensar que le habían hecho todo aquello. No quería recordar que la habían degradado y humillado tan horriblemente.

─ Esta bien, señorita Granger. Entiendo que no quiera hablar de ese asunto. Para las aves debe ser humillante que las desplumen. En poco las heridas se cerraran y estará mejor, y me asegurare de castigar a mis alumnos por lo que le han hecho. ¿Le han hecho algún daño más?

─ No profesor, ninguno. ─ Hermione se quedo callada mirando a su profesor, fijando sus ojos en los del hombre. Snape suspiro, aunque algo le decía que de tener más tiempo, sus alumnos habrían hecho más que arrancarle plumas.

Un silencio cubrió el lugar mientras Snape dejo de untar el extraño ungüento.

"_Sus piernas son tan hermosas…tengo tantas ganas de saltarte encima y devorarte entera, Hermione. Esperen un minuto ¿Yo pensé eso? Por los calzoncillos de corazones de Lord Voldemort, tengo que controlarme"_ Severus sacudió la cabeza, preocupado. Si, ahora estar con Hermione era un castigo bastante cruel.

Hacia días que el deseaba acercarse a la joven, armando planes tortuosos. El más bizarro había incluido una bandada de hipopótamos morados voladores liderados por Lucius Malfoy atacando un supermercado muggle y robando paquetes de galletitas surtidas para utilizarlas como misiles contra los magos. El mas simple solamente tenia un pasillo y una morera.*

No iba acercarse a ella cuando la habían ultrajado de manera tan espantosa, degradándola como una gallina cualquiera cuando ella era una garza. _"Una garza muy hermosa…Aunque decir eso hace que parezca zoofilico"._

─ ¿Desde hace cuanto que usted es animaga, señorita Granger? ─ Era hora de romper el silencio, y Severus decidió que seria el. Talvez así lograra acercarse de una manera distinta que en los sueños.

─ Desde hace dos semanas, profesor. ─ El profesor había empezado a poner la poción en los brazos de la joven, provocándole ardor y haciendo que la joven se mordiera los labios. Snape se acomodo un poco el cuello de la camisa.

"_¿Qué hice yo para merecer esta tortura? Ahora esta semidesnuda, y se muerde el labio…esos labios tan deliciosos, y vírgenes…"_ Snape sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos impuros de su mente, ante la mirada de Hermione. _"La próxima vez que te descubra pensando así, te mato"._

Pasaron minutos y Snape suspiro mientras se levanto del suelo.

Hermione solo estaba maquinando pensamientos en su mente, que parecía una maquina fordiana* del humo que expedía. Snape arrodillado era igual a cuando lo veía en sus sueños. Y había detectado un extraño brillo en sus ojos cuando la vio semidesnuda. Un brillo que conocía.

Solo en un lugar había visto esos ojos negros cargados con ese brillo. Esos ojos negros no podían pertenecer a otra criatura.

"_El…el es la serpiente. El es la serpiente de mis sueños. ¡Severus Snape es la Cobra!"_

─ Bueno, señorita Granger, creo que las heridas ya están. Deberá asistir, aún así, a la enfermería, y…─ Severus callo al ver la cara de su alumna.─ ¿Qué sucede, señorita Granger?

Su rostro reflejaba pánico, y comprensión. Como si hubiera descubierto finalmente un enigma, y hubiese estrangulado a la esfinge.

─ Usted es…usted…no, no puede ser. Es solo un sueño, no puede ser.

Severus trago saliva y empezó a buscar alrededor una salida.

**Había sido descubierto.

* * *

**

**Nota de Autora**

Bueno, Hermione al fin cayó en la bolsa. Y Snape se quiere pegar un tiro en las…

*Para los fanáticos de los juegos de estrategias, Wuv Woo o el Hipopótamo Morado Volador es uno de los cheats del Age of Mythology. Y si, ES UN HIPOPOTAMO VOLADOR MORADO.

*Fordiana: Termino utilizado en el texto "Un mundo feliz" de Aldous Huxley. Uno de mis libros favoritos, sin duda alguna.

Saludos a todos, y disculpen la poca imaginación estos dias, pero me agarro una faringitis brutal brutal. Y otitis, YAY!

**Kali Orionstar**


	14. Ajedrez

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Entre las costillas**

**Capitulo 12  
Ajedrez**

_Blanco y negro, Negro y Blanco  
Los soldados preparan sus armas  
Torre, Alfil, Caballo, Peones…  
El rey y la reina tiemblan  
¿Qué jugada destruirá su reino?_

El piso miraba impávido la escena que se desarrollaba sobre el, Atlas ignorante, un mundo perfecto y simétrico.  
Baldosas. Baldosas de blanco, y negro. Y paredes lisas, rojas, aterciopeladas con aspecto de la sangre fresca y seca.

_Este era su juego._

El juego de la mente, del pensamiento, del análisis y el accionar medido. El juego de dos personas que no se rinden.  
Ella es la reina, la comandante, la pensadora y jugadora. Su color es el blanco, puro, límpido y privado de emociones. Puede sentir la adrenalina a cada momento de mover sus piezas.

Peones, Alfiles, Torres, Caballos…y ella, la Reina, protegiendo a su Rey. Protegiendo su razón.

Podía ver en la esquina opuesta a aquel que intentaba destruir su mundo, aquel que se atrevía a elevarse contra su voluntad, engañar su pensamiento. Aquel que desdeñaba su poder.

Ella era la Reina, ella era el pensamiento en este juego, ella era lo correcto. No pensaba permitirle entrar cerca de ella. Iba a destruir cada una de sus piezas oscuras y profundas, aunque eso significara morir en el intento.

Sentada sobre su trono, miraba del otro lado. Un hombre estaba sobre un trono de negro color, y su rostro era cubierto por las sombras. Cada una de sus piezas se movía a sus órdenes.

─ Alfil a G4, come peón en G4.

Su voz la conocía perfectamente. Hacia tiempo que el entraba en sus sueños, y trataba de ultrajarla, de degradarla.

_No se lo iba a permitir._

Aunque esos sueños empezaran a volverla loca, deseosa de entregarse y al mismo tiempo de huir rápidamente.

─ Caballo come Alfil en G4.

─ ¿Por qué no te entregas a mi, Hermione?... Sabes que puedo volverte loca…

Hermione miraba al Rey.  
Las piezas querían pasar a segundo plano. Querían que ambos se enfrentasen. Las piezas negras se movieron, el Peón en C6 avanzo a C5.

Miedo. Miedo y deseo. Ambos querían derribar su torre, su trono, su reino.

Ella era Dios, Dios en sus sueños, en su mente.  
Ella controlaba todo, ella conocía **todo**. Nadie podía ganarle. Ni siquiera el, aunque empezara a volverse un visitante deseado y odiado al mismo tiempo.

─ Porque no deseo ser derrotada por ti. Yo soy Dios aquí, yo soy la que decide si destruirte o no, yo soy la que decide si puedes moverte o no…Yo, y solo yo, comando aquí. Caballo en G4 se mueve a devorar al Peón en F6.

Las piezas siguieron moviéndose. No iba a permitir que él ganase esta vez. No iba a permitir que él la dominase como anteriormente, como en aquellos sueños. Él ahora no podía tocarla, no podía alcanzarla.

Las piezas que estaban moviéndose se detuvieron en el aire. Nubes de alfiles, peones, torres y caballos cubrían el tablero de ajedrez.  
Un mar de piezas. Y dos promontorios, donde ella y el estaban ubicados.

─ Te deseo Hermione…y aunque lo niegues, también lo deseas. Déjame demostrarte un cielo que no conocías, el placer más delicioso y prohibido. Déjame rasgar cada parte de tu cuerpo y desnudarte, para que el universo vea lo maravillosa que eres…─ La sombra se levantaba del promontorio. Hermione permanecía sentada en su trono.

─ No, soy Dios aquí. ¡Cállate! ─ Una tormenta se desato, y empezó a llover serpientes sobre el hombre, quien permanecía quieto mientras estas se enroscaban en él y le mordían. Lo cubrieron por completo, como una montaña. Veneno, escamas, colmillos…el castigo justo para aquella serpiente que se atrevía a entrar en sus sueños e intentaba profanarla.  
Eso bastaba. Finalmente se lo había sacado de encima.

─ Si así quieres jugar, mi adorada Hermione…Piezas, rodeen a la reina. No importan las reglas…ella es mía.

Las piezas obedecieron, rompieron sus esquemas y rodeaban a Hermione y a la pieza del rey. Las serpientes se escurrieron del cuerpo del hombre. Ahí estaba el, temible, poderoso. Había destruido su poder. Otra vez estaba rodeándola, otra vez era ella la que estaba sometida.

Hermione grito otra vez, provocando que sus piezas se arrojaran sobre el hombre. Pero ellas rebotaban como si nada, mientras el se reía con fuerza. Su rostro tenía un gesto imposible de descifrar. Triunfo, odio, poder, deseo. **Lujuria**.

Empezó a caminar por sobre las piezas de ajedrez como si de un suelo se tratase. Cada vez lo veía más y más cerca.

Hermione grito otra vez, lanzando sobre él nubes de pájaros. Él los rechazo con un golpe, arrojándolos lejos o explotándolos en el aire. Su sonrisa satisfecha era terrible.

La joven trataba de moverse de su trono, huir…pero no podía. Estaba atrapada.  
El hombre empezó a trepar entre las piezas y por su trono.

─ Si tú eres Dios, yo soy tu Diablo, tu Lucifer. Yo soy aquello que tanto quieres rechazar, Hermione…yo soy el deseo mas profundo de tu ser, tu lujuria y descontrol. Déjame mostrártelo, déjame volverte loca entre mis manos. Masturbarte hasta que grites, penetrarte hasta que llores de placer y tiembles por los varios orgasmos que te daré, darte mi semen como si de agua se tratase…yo soy Dios ahora…

Podía verlo ahora, terrible, pero al mismo tiempo esperado.

Severus Snape, desnudo ante ella, la oscuridad cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Acariciaba su cuerpo desprovisto de sus vestiduras blancas de reina, que habían desaparecido mientras el subía los escalones de su trono.

Estaba sobre ella, como un león sobre su presa, como una serpiente a punto de devorar una gran rata jugosa. Se agarraba de los apoyabrazos del trono, y se acercaba a ella. Hermione deseaba gritar, pero se dio cuenta al instante de que nada serviría. No quería gritar…quería entregarse. Quería perder.

Despertó sobresaltada en la cama, y con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Podía sentir su piel y aquel cuerpo sobre ella, dominándola y volviéndola una simple mortal.

"_Maldito seas, Severus…"_

Hermione miro a su lado, y ahogó un grito. Severus Snape se encontraba a su lado, desnudo, y con una sonrisa de triunfo. Empezaba a colocarse sobre ella como si de nada se tratase. Podía sentir su miembro intentando entrar en su virginidad…su respiración, su cuerpo sudado y deseoso de más.

─ _Hermione…_

Otra vez se levanto de la cama. Solo era un sueño, un sueño…no había pasado lo que ella pensaba. El jamás la había tocado, jamás se había atrevido a hacerlo. Ella era Dios, ella controlaba este juego, ella…ella quería perder.

Severus abrió los ojos en su cama con felicidad. Una sonrisa que ya era costumbre se encontraba en su rostro. Siempre tan hermosa, siempre tan difícil. Pero hoy, finalmente hoy, había triunfado. Se levanto y se dirigió a su escritorio en su despacho.

Un ajedrez estaba allí, y varias piezas negras rodeaban al rey y a la reina. Movió una de las piezas, y aquella sonrisa se hizo mas presente en su rostro pálido y aguileño. El rey había perdido.

─ Jaque mate…Hermione.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

Bueno, capitulo WTF.

Me desperté con la idea hoy luego de que mi madre viniera y pusiera mi taza en mi juego de ajedrez de madera favorito. Y se me ocurrió un concepto como este.

Y Snape es un pervertido. D: Pervertido pervertido cochino cochino.

Saludos

**Kali Orionstar**


	15. Leona Enjaulada

**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Entre las costillas  
Capitulo 13**

**Leona enjaulada**

_Corro entre pasillos infinitos, Grito por piedad a los cielos__  
Mis pies no alcanzan, vuelo__  
Llego a los portales divinos  
Golpeo con mis puños mientras las bestias me acorralan_

_Huelo a miedo, tengo miedo._

Paredes, paredes, paredes, paredes. Oblicuas, rectas, lisas y llanas. Paredes, barrotes. Era como una jaula, todo alrededor de ella era una jaula.

Una cama, una ventana, una chimenea. Los postes de la cama, las cortinas carmesí, el silencioso crepitar del fuego. Una jaula para encerrar a una bestia, para encerrar a un animal peligroso.

Se sentía desdichada, enferma, harta, atada. Una leona a la que se le cortaron las garras, una leona a la que le pusieron un bozal y quemaron su cola.  
Podía sentir como día tras día se estaba hartando de todo esto, de luchar y luchar.

La Razón la había abandonado. Tenía miedo.

Miedo a terminar cediendo y entregarse porque estaba harta de esos sueños, de esas miradas lascivas, de aquellos extraños gestos para con ella. Miedo de que el se aprovechara de su único secreto…Bueno, no tan único, tanto Harry como Ron se habían vuelto animagos con ella, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había sido la única que habían descubierto. Lo cual demostraba que, si había un Dios, decididamente no estaba de su lado.

Dios.

Ella ya estaba dejando de creer en Dios.  
Ella era Dios, ella era poderosa, y única. Ella era más grande, más alta, mas digna. Tenía la mortalidad, si…pero no necesitaba ser inmortal para ser Dios.  
Su propio Dios. Eso era ella.

La Razón, el cuestionamiento, el análisis y la certeza de sus movimientos. Dios Garza, Thot, en su cabeza reposaba el gesto mas grande…la Sabiduría.

Las paredes eran su jaula, su prisión. Ella era un dios enjaulado, Thot destrozado. Y el Miedo, el Miedo estaba impregnado en su retina…como las mordidas de la cobra.

Cada minuto que pasaba dentro de su habitación, sentía más y más Miedo.  
Su respiración se volvía entrecortada, su cuerpo gritaba por moverse y liberarse de aquellas cadenas auto impuestas. Más no podía.

No quería, no quería estar así. Ella era Dios, ella era la Razón. Si existe la Ciencia, Dios no EXISTE. Su mente trabaja fordianamente, certera, precisa, recompilativa y juzgadora. Ella era digna hija de los monos, digno resultado de la Evolución de las Especies. Ella era imperfecta, y por ello, tan perfecta y maravillosa. No existe Dios alguno mientras Sofía esta de pie. El Conocimiento es superior a cualquier superstición estúpida y sin sentido. El amor huye de la mente, Atenea y Afrodita jamás se llevaron bien.

Pero ahora, ahí estaba ella. Hermione Jane Granger. Prometeo Encadenado, Ícaro insurrecto, la continúa Cuestión del mismo Universo. Tanto mágico como no mágico. Degradada.

Temblaba, su respiración se volvía mas entrecortada, pavorosa, cargada del pánico de la asfixia.  
Su cuerpo pide oxigeno, pide vida. Pero su mente solo quiere pensar, solo quiere encerrarse entre las paredes craneales, encerrarla aun mas en aquellas prisiones perpetuas donde la única manera de salir es respondiendo a la Esfinge.

─ Buenas noches, Hermione.

La joven miro hacia la puerta, y sus ojos se abrieron en pánico.  
Una sombra negra, que ella conocía tan bien, estaba en el portal. Solo una persona tenia una túnica negra tan temible, solo una persona tenia un porte cargado de orgullo.

─ Profesor Snape. ─ Su voz temblaba, pero habia odio en ella.

El hombre empezó a acercarse, y podía ver en su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo. En su mano, llevaba su varita y en la otra, un frondoso ramo de amapolas carmesí. Ese ramo le daba un toque de galantería a su porte, aunque lo volvía parecido a un sátiro.

─ Creo que, luego de tantos sueños, puedes llamarme Severus, mi querida Hermione. Dime… ¿Tienes miedo? ─ El hombre se detuvo frente a ella, mientras dejaba caer a su paso flores y flores de amapolas. Un sendero rojo, parecido a los campos oníricos que noche a noche querían aparecer en los sueños de la joven.

─ No lo tengo, Severus. No lo tengo para nada. Nadie podría tener miedo de un cobarde como tú. ─ Hermione gruñía, su nariz se arrugo mientras mostraba furiosa sus dientes. Snape se acerco a ella y la arrincono contra la pared, y su mirada estaba cargada de odio y decisión.

─ Ten cuidado, maldito gato hiperdesarrollado…no me llames Cobarde, mi hermosa garza. ─ Su tono de voz era seco y parecía desprovisto de emoción, aunque Hermione podría haber jurado oír una risa en el áspero timbre del hombre.

─ ¿Y desde cuando soy tuya? ─ No, Hermione no iba a ceder, aunque tenía miedo en el interior. El aliento de Snape le olía a pociones, a Amortentia, y a menta. Iba a ganarle, iba a derrotarla…Pero no podía permitir que el se diera cuenta de ese poder. No, ella no cedería, aunque el olor la volviera loca, aunque su aroma a hombre la asfixiara.

Snape tenía una sonrisa sarcástica y segura. Se acerco al oído de Hermione, y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja con rapidez, como una serpiente saboreando a su presa. Su voz temible hizo temblar a Hermione cuando hablo, arrancándole un extraño gemido de temor.

─ Porque yo se tu secreto…imagínate si McGonagall se enterara que eres Animaga…pero hay una manera para evitar que hable, gatita. ─ Hermione tomó su propio brazo izquierdo con fuerza, mientras volvía a gruñir. El no se atrevería, no…No se atrevería a pedirle eso. ─ ¿Haz descifrado quien te envió el libro, Hermione?

La joven lo miro furiosa. Cada minuto que pasaba sentía el impulso de alzarse y destrozar a ese hombre por su insolencia. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por intentar meterse en su mente, por intentar quitarle su trono y volverla una simple mortal. Nadie le hablaba así a un Dios, nadie le hablaba así a la gran maga Hermione. Nadie la obligaría a someterse. Aunque fuera Severus Snape.

─ Siendo sincera, no del todo…todo dice que fuiste tú, Severus. ─ Toda la insolencia y asco que la joven podía manejar se deposito en el nombre del profesor, quien tenía una sonrisa bastante alegre. A Severus le encantaba cuando Hermione actuaba así, se veía tan…Gryffindor, si ese era un calificativo valido.

─ Te pondría triste si así no fuera. Todas tus teorías y pensamientos se caerían. Digamos que yo fui… ¿Cómo puedes suponerlo? ¿Qué ideas te impulsan a ello? ─ Severus se acerco al cuello de la joven y sonrió mientras su lengua jugaba con aquella piel virgen.

Hermione estaba demasiado furiosa, y el gesto no le resulto ni siquiera erótico. Asqueroso, un hombre asqueroso que por más que el mismo Albus Dumbledore confiara en el, ella no negaría lo que dicho ser era: Un asqueroso murciélago grasoso.

─ La tinta verde…Se parece a la que usas para los trabajos que corriges. No se si es la misma tinta, pero se que tú eres una de las pocas personas que conozco que usa tinta verde para algo. ─ Severus sonrió aun más, si eso era posible, y mordió el cuello de la joven. Hermione podía conocer esos dientes donde fuera.

La cobra negra. Esa asquerosa víbora, que quería arrastrarla hacia la lujuria, y al último momento, se transformaba en ese hombre asqueroso. Estaba harta, _cansada_.

Algo la impulso a abrir su boca y clavo sus dientes en las orejas del profesor, quien la soltó y lanzo un grito que parecía de dolor y de placer al mismo tiempo. Masoquismo talvez, Hermione no lo sabia…solo sabia que tenia que destrozar aquella víbora.

Ella era la leona, ella dominaba en ese momento. Ella era fuerte, y podía destrozar a ese hombre si lo deseaba, asfixiarlo y privarlo del aire. Podía sentir algo de aquella sangre detestable en su boca, jugando en su paladar rojo y ardiente, pero no se detendría.  
Clavo sus uñas en el cuerpo del hombre, como si de una presa se tratase. Su pelaje se erizo, mientras la serpiente negra siseaba furiosa, y la volvía a morder con furia en el flanco.  
Un rugido salio de la leona mientras con sus zarpas arrojaba lejos a la serpiente. Podía sentirse más grande, fuerte, sus manos no eran manos, sus piernas eran más resistentes. Ella era la señora en aquella habitación, ella quebraría los barrotes y se libraría de ese yugo perpetuo. Ella era la leona, Dios mismo, la Razón en un amplio trono de roble.

Snape sonrió mientras se levantaba del suelo, y veía a Hermione con una mirada tan cargada de seguridad que generaba una sensación extraña de estar frente a un promontorio. La lengua bípeda jugueteaba con sus labios escuetos, y la capucha se inflo como un abanico de muerte.

Se acercaba a la joven, quien ahora estaba en el suelo intentando levantarse. El veneno estaba dañando su cuerpo, lo sabia…y quería aprovecharlo mientras pudiera, hacer lo que tenia planeado hacer desde que había entrado en esa jaula espantosa de rojo y oro.

La joven solo cerró los ojos, esperando a que el hombre saltara sobre ella e hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. No podía luchar, se sentía débil, rendida, estaba perdiendo sangre y fuerza. El veneno estaba funcionando. Podía sentir el peso del hombre poniéndose sobre ella, la respiración de un animal que logra vencer a su presa y la somete un último instante antes de darle fin. Sentía los ojos del hombre desgarrando sus ropas, empezando a desvestirla, empezando a humillarla.

Ya no era Dios, ya no era nadie. Era una mortal cualquiera, un ser humano débil y frágil en boca de una gran y asquerosa serpiente que iba a comerla, devorarla, violarla. Privarla de su virginidad y de su orgullo. Ya podía sentir como intentaba entrar en ella, como su ropa interior era arrancada y las escamas de la serpiente acariciaban su piel.

Otra vez volvería a sufrir, otra vez estaba sangrando. Sus ojos ardían, sentía como nuevas serpientes se enroscaban en su cuerpo, sometiéndola por completo.

─ Las serpientes devoran cachorros de león, señorita Granger. Veamos si logra escaparse esta vez. ─ Snape estaba sobre ella, con una sonrisa de triunfo que perturbaba a Hermione. Pero ya era tarde.

Su cuello sangraba, y su color se parecía al de las amapolas silvestres. El campo de amapolas estaba observando la escena, ya no existía mas aquella jaula que se hacia nombrar habitación…ahora estaba en aquel lugar donde mas sufría.

El campo de amapolas rojas. Snape logro desnudar su pecho, y sonrío con un sadismo digno de un murciélago que va a devorar una gran y jugosa polilla. Sus manos estaban bajando hacia el jean de Hermione, disfrutando la tortura que su veneno había realizado.

Hermione deseaba gritar, pero no podía. Su garganta estaba tan hermosa como aquel campo de amapolas, tan pálida como el blanco del vestido que tanto había usado. Con un último esfuerzo, se saco de encima al profesor Snape, y empezó a golpearlo con sus manos al principio, para luego arañarlo y morderlo como un animal espantado.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…cincuenta y uno, treinta y cinco, setenta y tres, ochenta y nueve, mil ciento diez…mil trescientos cuarenta y cinco…_

Su pulso se aceleraba más y más. Estaba brotando más sangre de su cuello, pronto perdería el conocimiento…pero no sin antes matarlo, no sin antes darle su merecido por atreverse a tocar su cuerpo, el cuerpo de un Dios.

─ Despierta.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Tenía miedo de que aquel despertar no fuera verdad. Que aquellas risas sarcásticas no se oían, donde Snape no reía mientras ella lo destrozaba con una fuerza inhumana.

Cerca de ella se encontraba Ginny, y estaba en la habitación de las chicas en la torre de Gryffindor. Había sido un sueño, como tantas veces.

Severus otra vez jugaba con ella, y le hacia sentir pánico de una manera espantosa. Hacia días que soportaba sueños por el estilo, pero jamás uno que se sintiera tan vivido y repleto de angustia.

─ Estabas sudando y susurrabas números, entonces me acerque y… ─ Hermione levanto la mano, callando a su amiga. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, pero algo le indicaba que no había terminado todo. Algo faltaba, algo sucedía que rompía la realidad…

Hermione miro a Ginny con complicidad, y señalo un punto en la habitación. Ambas miraron y ahogaron un grito.

En un rincón de la habitación circular, negra y apagada…se encontraba una cobra muerta. Desgarrada, cortada en trozos como si un gran gato hubiera venido y se hubiera puesto a jugar con la misma.

Una especie de texto estaba escrito en la pared, con una letra que le era conocida a Hermione. Pero no podía leer bien lo que estaba escrito.

Ambas amigas se acercaron, mientras algunas compañeras de Gryffindor subían a sus habitaciones para buscar sus cosas. Todas al ver el espectáculo huyeron despavoridas. Todas menos Hermione, quien se acercaba al animal muerto con lentitud y aprehensión.

Sus ojos parecían apagados, ciegos. De su boca aún destilaba veneno y sangre, y podía reconocer marcas de garras en el cuerpo del animal. Garras de un animal bastante grande y peligroso.

Algo impulso a Hermione a revisar su cuello y notó que salía sangre. Su mano estaba empapada de sangre roja, sangre de leona. Todo empezaba a nublarse.

Mientras Ginny se acercaba corriendo a atajar a su amiga, quien caía desmayada ante la imagen de la serpiente y la falta de sangre, Hermione pudo leer lo que estaba escrito en la pared con tinta verde.

_Las puertas están cerradas._

**

* * *

Nota de Autora**

Tarde demasiado, perdón. De todas maneras, espero que les guste lo que quedo.

Un poco WTF IS GOING ON HERE, lo se.

Y esta vez...no voy a explicar nada. Voy a hacer que se mueran de envidia y pregunten, porque soy muy muy MUY malvada *risa maléfica*

Saludos a todos/todas. Y recuerden dejar reviews, por favor. Son siempre muy valorados, sean criticas o elogios.

**Kali Orionstar**


End file.
